


Mga Palipad Hangin

by forgottenforever



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Atenean Kyungsoo, Conyo Kyungsoo, Daks Jungen, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Humor, Isko Jongin, M/M, Tagalog Kaisoo
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 04:17:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgottenforever/pseuds/forgottenforever
Summary: Kung saan si Kyungsoo ay Confident Gay at si Jongin ay ang epitome ng Chaotic at Panicked Gay. Pero kapag nagkakaluhuran na, ibang usapan na yon.





	Mga Palipad Hangin

**Author's Note:**

> 14k words worth of kilig, harot and _mmm pakshet!!_. Ngayon palang thanks for clicking na agad! Enjoy your stay with Isko!Jongin and Atenean!Kyungsoo ;-) 
> 
>  
> 
> _"Mga palipad hangin mo sa akin,_  
>  _Tila himig na nais awitin._  
>  _Huwag mong daanin sa ligaw tingin,_  
>  _Ako'y naghihintay lang din."_  
>  —[Palipad Hangin](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xWVUNv_XRns), The Strange Creatures"

Ramdam na ramdam ng mga estudyante sa loob ng silid-aralan ang tension. Hindi mawawala sa mukha ng propesor ang pagkadismaya, halong-halo sa galit at lungkot. “I’m so disappointed,” panimula niya pagpasok palang sa kwarto, nasa mesa ang mga bluebook ng mga estudyante.

Isang exam na naman ang nagdaan at base sa mukha ng propesor nila ay hindi maganda ang resulta. “Out of 25, tatatlo lang ang pumasa.”

“Dahil, maraming bagsak, siguro umaasa kayong magc-curve ako sa grades.” Huminga ng malalim ang mga estudyante, naghihintay sa positive na balita, pero lumakas ang ungol ng mga estudyante sa narinig, “Pero dahil may naka-perfect ng exam, hindi ako magcucurve. Bawi nalang kayo next time. Starting from the first three na nakapasa, the rest halo-halo na.”

“Oh my god,” bulong ng isa sa mga estudyante, _“Pag ‘yan si Jongin na naman.”_

“Jongin Kim,” tawag ng propesor, “Keep up the good work.”

Tumayo ang isang matipunong lalaki at pumunta sa harapan. Siya si Jongin Kim, matangkad, matalino, may hitsura… masarap.

Pagbalik niya sa upuan ay nakita niya ang kaibigan niya, ang bumulong ng, _“Pag ‘yan si Jongin na naman.”_ Medyo masama ang tingin neto.

Nag-shrug lang ng balikat si Jongin. “May next time pa naman, Baekhyun.”

Nakakunot ang noo ng kaibigan at biglang binigyan ng isang malutong na “Alam mo, pota ka talaga.”

Gaya ng madalas niyang sabihin, _“EZ.”_

 

 

Malalim na ang gabi at tahimik na sa mga kalye ng Katipunan maliban nalang sa isang 24 hour Fast Food chain dito. Base sa dami nang mga estudyanteng nag-aaral sa kalaliman ng gabi, mukhang nalalapit na naman ang Midterms. Sa bawat pagpatak ng segundo sa paglalim ng gabi ay ramdam ng bawat isa sa mga estudyante ang pressure at kaba dahil sa deadlines and exams.

Maliban na lang sa isang mesa. “Alam niyo, pwede naman tayong mag-aral sa boarding house, bakit tayo nandito ulit?” Ang sambit ng isa sa kanila habang mapagpanggap na nakabukas ang piles of papers na nakaharap sa kanya na hindi pa naman niya nababasa kahit na may highlighted parts na.

“Kasi nga po,” sagot ng pinakamatangkad sa kanila, “I can’t study kapag nasa kwarto. Nakakatulog ako. At nakiki-boarding house ka na talaga. Sabagay, kahit hindi ka nakaboard don, parang dun ka na rin nakatira.”

Halos hindi maintindihan ang mukha ng nagtanong at kung pwede lang labasan siya ng sandamakmak na question mark sa ulo ay ginawa na niya. “So bakit kailangan kasama ako dito?”

Napa-tsk lang ang kausap at kinuha ang fries ng kaibigan niya. “Well, duh, Jongin. Free food, libre ko nga diba. Also, kailangan ko ng tea.”

“Yes, tea.” Sagot ng isa pa nilang kasama. “Yung nakamatch ko sa Tinder from Ateneo mga two months ago, ghinost ako bigla.”

“That’s it? That’s the tea?!” Disappointed ang mukha ng pinakamatangkad sa kanila habang napalakas ang boses, “Wew, oh no, nagpunta pala ako dito para maging emotional support.”

“Yes, Sehun. I need emotional support. As for Jongin, need ko ng second opinion dahil wala akong tiwala kay Sehun.” Sagot ng pinakamaliit sa tatlo. “At Sehun, alam mo bang hindi na talaga magcucurve yung prof namin by the end of the sem dahil kay Jongin.”

“Wow, B. Second option na naman pala ako.” Sagot ni Jongin.

“Wag ka na humugot, nakakadiri.” Sagot ni B, si Baekhyun. “Super bibo and talino mo, hindi kami maka-keep up bilang mga kaklase mo. As I was saying, as if namang may napagdaanan ka nang dagok sa buhay mo as a Capricorn.”

“Hindi ko naman kasalanang hindi ako madaling mahalin… at hindi ko rin naman kasalanang madali lang yung exam.”

Natahimik ang dalawang kasama ni Jongin at nagtinginan bago tumawa ng malakas, nagtutulakan pa sina Sehun at Baekhyun habang minomock ang sinabi ng Jongin sa kanila.

“Ang yabang talaga. Nakakuha ako ng 12/40, anong madali don?! Feeling ko, as a Taurus, bitch lang talaga ang mga Capricorn.” Sabi ng isa dito habang umiinom ng coffee float na tunaw na tunaw na. Natawa ang isa pang kasama at sinabing, “Totoo.”

“Ewan ko sa inyo,” pagmamaktol ng isa pa sa kanila, “Bakit niyo ba junijustify yung ugali niyo based sa zodiac signs niyo?”

“Base sa zodiac sign mo, Jongin, bitch ka talaga.” Nag-apir pa ang dalawa at kunwari’y walang narinig na sinabi sa kanila ni Jongin. “Also, as a Taurus talaga, may ugali din naman ang mga Aries pero tanggap na nila. Tanggapin mo nang bitch ka talaga, Jongin.”

Si Jongin Kim, Third Year BA Political Science mula CSSP. Halaman siya, sabi niya. Wala pang nagiging girlfriend o boyfriend sa tanang buhay niya, maliban nalang sa paisa-isang patak ng tubig sa dry niyang buhay sa pamamagitan ng panandaliang landian na hindi naman natutuloy into something beautiful dahil, sabi nga ng kaibigan niyang si Baekhyun, Capricorn siya. [Read: Mahilig ikulong ang sarili sa sarili lang din nila, mataas ang walls feeling Great Wall of China.] Well at least, matalino siya diba.

“Wag na kasi tungkol sa tinder and ghosting ang topic, wag tungkol sa feelings, fragile pa ako.” Sagot ni Sehun sa mga kaibigan. Galing lang kasi si Sehun sa isang break-up sa matagal-tagal niya na rin naging boyfriend na mas matanda sa kanya.

 _Mahirap pala ang maipagpalit. Mahirap palang maging kapalit-palit_. Kaya simula noon, naging mailap din sa kanya ang relationships, madalas kasi umiiwas nalang si Sehun kapag nararamdaman niyang may potential na maging mas malalim.

Pareho sila ni Jongin, pre-emptive evacuation kumbaga, bago ang malakas na bagyo na iiwan silang wasak at di mapakikinabangan. _Luhaan, sugatan, di mapakinabangan?_

“Kala ko ba naka-move on na?” tanong ni Jongin, “Dati galit na galit ka, ah?”

“Luh oo, pero, bawal na maging malungkot? I was mad AND sad, ngayon sad nalang kasi I’m single,” umirap si Sehun sabay duwit ng fries ng mga kaibigan, “And as if namang malulungkot ako kasi iniwan ako, at least ako, kahit wala na, may naging matinong relationship naman na.”

“Aray ha,” lumakas na naman ang boses ni Baekhyun, “Namemersonal ka na, pigilan mo ‘yang matabil mong dila ha! Kakaswipe right ko lang dito sa cutie from Ateneo, kapag nag-match kami neto at naging boyfriend ko ‘to _, who you,_ talaga kayo sakin.”

Si Sehun Oh naman ang bestriend niya since High School na for some reason ay nakapasa rin sa UP. Sabi ni Sehun, chamba lang ang pagkakapasa niya pero his grades beg to differ. College Scholar pa si Sehun sa Engineering, hindi lang basta-basta dahil Electronics and Communications Engineer pa ang kinukuha niya, gustong-gusto ni Jongin kwestyunin ang kung sino man ang nasa itaas dahil bakit napaka-unfair ng mundo kapag tungkol sa kaniya.

Hiyang-hiya naman ang pagiging studious niya sa pagiging antukin ni Sehun dahil mas nakaka-uno pa sa major subjects si Sehun na laging tulog kaysa sa kanya na palaging gising kakaaral. Pampalubag loob na lang na buti nalang magkaiba sila ng course dahil kakainin na naman ng insecurities si Jongin.

Fragile kasi siya. Charot.

Ang kasama nila ay si Baekhyun Byun, mula sa parehong college ni Jongin. Nagkakilala sila sa pila noong freshman sila sa UP habang naghihintay sa turn nila para makapag-enlist ng subject sa Registrar. Hindi inakala ni Jongin na magkakasundo sila ni Baekhyun dahil sobrang outgoing neto at madaling makipagkaibigan na kabaligtaran niya.

Akala kasi ni Jongin pinopormahan siya ni Baekhyun. Akala niya lang pala.

“Ano number mo?” Tanong ni Freshman Baekhyun kay Freshman Jongin.

“Ha? Ako?” halos gulat na gulat tanong ni Freshman Jongin, “Hindi ko binibigay ang number ko sa kakikilala ko palang.”

At kung pwede lang siyang umiyak at magpalamon sa lupa ay ginawa na niya, sa lakas ng tawa ni Freshman Baekhyun ay umagaw pa ng atensyon ito. “Tange! Number mo sa pila!”

And the rest was history, ika nga nila. Hindi siya tinigilan ni Baekhyun hanggang sa naging constant na siya sa buhay neto. Hindi nila inakala na magiging sanggangdikit sila palagi, kahit sa major classes na nakukuha nila together.

Kung hindi pa siya kinulit ni Baekhyun sa pila ay baka hindi sila naging magkaibigan. May perks din naman pala ang pagiging mahadero ni Baekhyun.

Saktong balanse lang sa pagiging tahimik at medyo nerdy na Jongin ang dalawa niyang kaibigan, kahit ayaw niyang aminin.

Balik sa present time, heto nga si Jongin, kasama ang mga kaibigan. Nagpaloko na naman siya sa _“study sesh”_ na message ni Baekhyun sa kanila na alam naman nilang mauuwi lang sa pagkukwentuhan. Bakit ba palagi nalang naniniwala si Jongin sa kanila?

“Tigil na sa usapang break-up, alam mo ba, Jongin…” naglean pa si Baekhyun sa mesa para kunware hindi siya maririnig ni Sehun, “Kahapon, nung di ka nakasama sa lunch, kasama namin yung friend niya sa Eng’g, tapos etong si Sehun nagkalat.”

Nanlaki ang naniningkit na mata ni Sehun, “Gago, wag na kasi!” Pilit na pinipigilan ni Sehun si Baekhyun at tinatakpan ang bibig neto.

“Share ng share ng kwento, hindi naman niya kilala yung kinukwentuhan niya sa pila sa Frankie’s!” Bulalas ni Baekhyun, kung saan naman natawa si Jongin. “Akala kasi niya yung kaibigan niya, magkamukha kasi. Aray—Sehun yung kamay mo, wag sa mukha ko! _Libo ginagastos ko dito!”_

“Epal, amputa.” Bulong ni Sehun, “Wala na di na nakakatuwa, uuwi na lang ako. Weh. Ano ba yan kasi!”

“Oh, eh bat ka namumula?”

“Oh eh bakit ka nang-aasar?!”

“Oh eh akala ko ba group study?” Hindi maipinta ang pagkakalinlang sa mukha ni Jongin. “Nagdala pa ako ng readings, ano ‘to props?”

“Ano ba yan, ang KJ niyo naman pareho.” umirap si Baekhyun, “Kung group study ba ‘to, mag-aaral ka talaga?”

“Syempre, hindi.” Si Sehun na ang sumagot sa tanong ni Baekhyun kung saan nabato naman siya ng isang maliit na piraso ng fries ni Jongin. “Jongin! Parang bata, nag-aaksaya ka ng grasya!”

“Kapag ako talaga naging College Scholar lang this sem!” Pagbabanta ni Jongin sa dalawa, nakatutok pa ang mapurol na monggol na napulot lang niya sa boarding house.

“Ay, nila-lang ang pagiging College Scholar oh. Oblation Scholar pa rin ‘yan kung gusto mo, Jongin.” Pagbibiro ni Sehun, “Alam niyo kasi, lolo ng auntie ng pinsan ng kapitbahay ko yung Dean niyo sa CSSP.”

“Gago?!” Parehong sagot ni Baekhyun at Jongin kay Sehun.

“Syempre, joke lang. Ano, hindi na rin kayo mabiro?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Iniayos ni Jongin ang pagkakaupo sa Reading Room bago pa makatulugan ang tambak-tambak na papel sa harap niya. Kung hindi ba naman siya minamalas-malas ay sabay-sabay ang Long Exams at mga analyses para sa major subjects niya. Dumagdag pa ang pagkakapuyat niya mula sa pakikinig sa mga kalokohan ng mga kaibigan niya kagabi.

Gusto nalang niyang maiyak sa kapal ng papel na nasa harap niya pero kasalanan din naman niya dahil hindi siya marunong tumanggi, lalo na sa mga kaibigan niya. Hindi rin naman niya masisisi ang mga kaibigan dahil mas gugustuhin naman niyang mag-enjoy kasama ang mga ito kaysa mag-aral pero mukhang malapit na sa laylayan ang grades ni Jongin kaya kailangan niya ito i-angat kahit kaunti.

Kung laylayan na ang 1.25, oo, Jongin needs saving. Mahirap talaga ang maging grade conscious. Isa pa, kailangan 1.0 as an Oblation Scholar.

Bilang bunso, siya nalang ang hinihintay ng parents niya para makapagretire na ang mga ito mula sa pagtatrabaho abroad. May kanya-kanya nang buhay ang mga kapatid niya, kaya naman gusto niyang makapagtapos na agad as soon as possible para naman maibalik na sa magulang niya ang mga pinaghirapan neto.

Kailangan niya ang uno sem dahil sa stipend na natatanggap ng mga student na Oblation Scholar, hindi na kasi kasya ang baon niya para sa mga luho niya, lalo pa’t nauubos lang sa readings ang pera niya.

Nahihiya na siyang humingi ng pera sa mga magulang niyang nagpapakahirap abroad.

Biglang nawala ang trail of thought ni Jongin nang maramdaman ang pagvibrate ng phone niya. Iniayos niya ang salamin niyang suot-suot para mabasa ng maayos ang phone.

**From: Baekhyun Byun  
To: Sehun Oh, Jongin Kim**

_Hello losers. Emergency. Starbs @ 1:00 pm please. Need ko ng emotional support and constant validation. Joke. Basta._

Napasinghal nalang si Jongin sa nabasa, ayan na naman si Baekhyun. Mukhang hindi na naman makakapag-aral si Jongin mamaya kaya naman iniayos niya na ulit ang pagkakaupo.

Nagreply lang siya ng isang “oks” bago itinabi ang cellphone para makapag-aral ulit ng seryosohan na.

 

 

 

 

 

Bitbit ang makakapal na readings sa isang kamay, pumasok si Jongin sa punong-puno na Starbucks sa UP Town Center on a Thursday afternoon.

Packed ng mga estudyanteng nagkakape ng mamahalin at nakikicharge ng mga mamahalin nilang macbooks. Napahigpit ang kapit ni Jongin sa laptop bag niya, di hamak naman na mas luma ang laptop niya pero wala na siyang reklamo dahil nagagawa naman neto ang trabaho.

Hinanap niya sa dagat ng mga tao at agad nakita ang likod ni Sehun na malapad… at isang Baekhyun Byun na kumakaway nang OA na OA.

Nakita ni Jongin na sa bakanteng upuan sa tabi ni Baekhyun ay may nakahanda nang isang iced chocolate at isang plato ng mukhang cinnamon bun. Hindi sana siya uupo don, kaya lang pinapat ni Baekhyun ang silya sa tabi niya.

“Iyo ‘yan,” sabi ni Baekhyun habang inuusog kay Jongin ang pagkain.

Nilabas ni Jongin sa bulsa ang wallet sabay sabi ng, “Magkano?”

“Hindi ko na binebenta, Jongin. Sayo na ‘yan. Minsan lang ‘to. Tabi mo na ‘yan, pamasahe mo ‘yan pauwi.”

Napangiti si Jongin, “Thanks… kaya lang parang sobrang bait… may kailangan ba kayo sa akin?”

“Good mood siya.” Nguso ni Sehun sa direksyon ni Baekhyun, “Sana di panandalian.”

Jinijinx na naman ni Sehun ang pangyayari sa buhay ng kaibigan kaya naman bumelat na lang si Baekhyun. “May nararamdaman akong good omen, good premonition, good feng shui, good karma, good everything.”

“…ano.” Bulong lang ni Jongin habang kinakain ang mamahaling sticky cinnamon bun. Masarap talaga ang mahal na pagkain, pero mas masarap kapag libre.

“Ibig sabihin, nag-uusap na sila nung nakamatch niya sa tinder.” Bakas na bakas sa boses ni Sehun ang pait at inis na may halong inggit.

“Hindi ko kasalanang babagal-bagal kayong dalawa,” simula ni Baekhyun sabay pitik sa braso ni Sehun na nasa lamesa, “Ikaw, may pumoporma na nga sayo, ayaw mo pa. Si Jongin naman, hanggang ngayon, halaman parin. Keep up naman kayo!”

“Wait lang,” naguluhan si Jongin, “May pumoporma kay Sehun? Bakit di ko ‘to alam?”

“Bakit, selos ka?” pang-aasar ni Sehun kay Jongin kung saan hinampas naman siya neto sa ulunan. “Aray, pota. Ang bigat ng kamay niyong dalawa, ha. Namumuro na kayo, ha.”

“Oo, meron. Yung napagkamalan niya nung isang araw sa Frankie’s, member pala nung org na gustong salihan ni Sehun.” Sumbong naman ni Baekhyun sa kaibigan, “Diba sabi sa isang ancient Chinese Proverb, _wag na wag magjojowa ng orgmate._ ”

“Kaya nga hindi na ako tutuloy mag-app, eh.” Pangangatwiran ni Sehun.

“So, jojowain mo nga.” Sabay na sabi ng dalawa. Kung saan sinagot naman sila ni Sehun ng _“Wala akong sinabi!!!”_

“Sure, Sehun.”

Habang busy ang tatlo sa pag-uusap, unti-unti nang nababawasan ang dagsa ng tao sa coffee shop. Nataon kasing break time kaya pala ang daming tao.

Halos nabawasan din ang ingay dahil kumonti na ang tao, at humina na rin ang boses nilang tatlo. Nakabuklat na ang readings ni Jongin at naglalaptop naman si Baekhyun at nagsosolve ng probset si Sehun. Kapag talaga hindi planado ang group study nila, natutuloy.

Nang nagpapahinga si Jongin mula sa pagkakayuko sa pagbabasa, may isang grupo, o tatlong lalaki na pumasok sa Starbucks. Medyo malalakas ang boses, conyo, at naglolokohan. Iniayos ni Jongin ang salamin, at tinitigan ang grupo.

_Ah, Ateneans._

Laking gulat ni Jongin nang magdisperse ang mga lalaki at laking gulat ni Jongin na apat pala ang mga lalaki. May natatakpan pala ang pinakamatangkad sa kanila.

At halos malaglag ang panga ni Jongin sa nakita.

Sa kumpol ng mga lalaki, kapansin-pansin ang… kalbong lalaki.

Nakasuot pa ng hindi gaanong hapit na puting t-shirt at maiksing light blue shorts. Napabuntong-hininga si Jongin, habang pinapanood ang bawat galaw ng lalaki. Masyadong maiksi ang shorts niya, literal na shorts. Kung merong dangkal shorts sa mga babae ay meron din palang panglalaki.

All for equality, ika nga.

Kaso mukhang humihingi talaga ng atensyon ang hita at likuran ng binata dahil sa puti neto. Objectification? Not in this economy. Pero sadyang bago lang talaga sa paningin ni Jongin ang shorts na maikli sa mga lalaki, and ang unang beses pa niyang makakita neto ay, well, sobrang cute.

Pero, above all else, sobrang distracting ng lower half ng binatang currently umoorder at nakikipagngitian sa cashier.

Gustong alisin ni Jongin ang paningin sa lalaki pero hindi niya magawa, liban na lang nang maramdaman niyang tinatapik siya ni Baekhyun sa braso. “ _Anak ng,_ hindi ka pala nakikinig.”

“Nakikinig ako.” Pagsisinungaling ni Jongin, pero pabalik-balik ang paningin niya sa grupo, dahil lamang sa cute na kalbong naka-maiksing shorts.

“Singungaling,” sabi ni Baekhyun, “San ka ba kasi nakatingin _— oh my god.”_

“Ano, bakit?” OP na OP na pagtatanong ni Sehun dahil siya ang nakatalikod sa kung ano man ang nakikita nila Jongin at Baekhyun.

 _“Oh my god,”_ pag-uulit ni Baekhyun, “Siya yung naka-match ko.”

At halos bumagsak ang puso ni Jongin dahil, syet. Naunahan na siya ni Baekhyun. “Huh, hindi ko alam na ang type mo pala ay _mukhang bottom rin_.” Pagbibiro ni Sehun na nakatingin na din sa grupo.

“Huh?” Nagtaka si Baekhyun, “Tange, hindi yung cute na maliit na kalbo. Yung katabi niya! Big guy with huge gainz? _Yung mukhang kaya kang buhatin ng walang any-any during s—_ ”

Na-interrupt si Baekhyun mula sa paghigop ng malakas ni Sehun sa inumin. In meme form, _sips loudly._ Ganon. Hindi nila kailangan marinig ang sasabihin ni Baekhyun dahil alas dos palang ng tanghali.

Halos iangat ng puso ni Jongin ang sarili mula sa laylayan dahil, obviously, magkaiba pala sila ng tinitignan. _Cute na maliit na kalbo. Hehe._ _Mukhang bottom. Hehe._

 _Landi._ Ninote niya mentally sa sarili niya. Habang pilit na iniiwas ni Jongin ang paningin sa iba’t ibang direksyon maliban sa legs ng binata ay napadpad ang titig niya sa sticky cinnamon bun.

_Sticky bun._

Biglang nagkaron ng sandamakmak na scenario sa utak si Jongin involving sticky buns… at wala ni isa dito ay tungkol sa tinapay mismo.

Naiiyak na si Jongin.

Hindi nagtagal ay nagsidating na ang order nilang mga inumin, lahat sila, mukhang matatamis ang inorder maliban sa cute na maliit na kalbo. Actually, hindi niya makita ang inorder ni cute na maliit na kalbo dahil siya lang ang may dala ng sarili niyang tumblr with matching stainless straw.

_Cute and environmentally aware and responsible?!_

Gustong umiyak ni Jongin.

Kung may paraan man papunta sa puso ni Jongin ay kailangan mong maging sensible at responsible, at kung racing man ito _kumachow!_ na ang binata papunta sa puso ni Jongin, unang kita palang.

Sobrang hopeless romantic talaga ni Jongin, iba talaga pag matagal-tagal naging halaman, kapag may darating bumibigay agad.

Nang makuha ng grupo ang mga inumin nila ay nagsilabas na rin sila agad ng Starbucks. Pansin ni Jongin na wala silang dalang bags or anything dahil, walang backpack na humahadlang mula sa view ni Jongin sa likuran ng cute na maliit na kalbo.

Hindi rin nakatulong ang pagtawa ng binata mula sa joke ng isa sa kanila at napa-padyak ito nang matawa habang napahawak siya sa tuhod ay nakita ni Jongin na mas umangat pa ang katiting na tela ng shorts nito.

 _Hala, gago._ Sabihin nalang nating may tumalbog at umalog… at sabihin nalang nating, wala na, tuluyan nang naniniwala si Jongin sa love at first sight.

“Bro,” nagulat si Jongin sa boses ni Sehun, “Okay ka lang?”

“Hindi.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dahil hopeless at lost cause na talaga si Jongin, syempre, kahit maliit lang ang baon niya kada linggo ay hindi niya nakakalimutang maglaan ng budget para tumambay sa Starbucks.

Hindi naman siya mahilig sa kape, sa totoo lang, wala siyang hilig sa kape. Maliban na lang kung masyadong matapang ang kasama neto na halos hindi mo na malalasahan ang kape. Basically, nag-aaksaya lang ng pera si Jongin sa pagbili ng ensaymadang sobrang mahal, over priced na pizzang pinangalanang “flat bread”, o kahit ng inuming lasang milo na pwedeng-pwede niyang itimpla sa bahay.

Speaking of bahay, araw-araw siyang nakakauwi nang late sa kanila dahil naghihintay siya sa coffee shop tuwing matatapos ang klase. May perks naman ang pag-uwi ng medyo gabi dahil hindi na kailangang makipagsapalaran ni Jongin sa traffic pauwi, hindi na siya sumasabit makauwi lang. Agawan parin sa jeep pauwi, pero hindi na gaano kalala.

Nagpa-pass na rin siya sa mga study sessions nilang tatlo sa boarding house ni Sehun para lang makapag-Starbucks.

And so far, one week na mula nang maglustay siya ng pera para sa kahibangan niya at no show parin si cute na maliit na kalbo from Ateneo.

Mukhang kailangan nang magchange ng game plan si Jongin para masilayan ulit si cutie.

Pwede niyang hingin ang pangalan mula kay Baekhyun dahil mukhang kaibigan naman ni cutie ang naka-match ni Baekhyun sa Tinder, but that would be too suspicious dahil kapag nalaman ni Baekhyun na may nagustuhan na siya ay hindi siya titigilan nito.

So, scrap na ang idea ng paghingi ng pangalan ni cutie.

Mukhang minamalas si Jongin kaya naman, ginawa niya nalang talaga ang kailangan niyang gawin at uuwi nalang siya pagkatapos niyang gawin ang term paper niya. Kung hindi niya makikita ang ipinunta niya dito ay might as well be productive dahil sayang ang binayad niya sa gintong gourmet ensaymada at gourmet milo.

Dumating na naman ang alas siyete, pansin talaga ni Jongin na dumarami ang tao tuwing 7:00 pm dahil for some reason, gustong-gusto nilang gawing dessert ang mamahaling mga tinapay na pwedeng-pwede namang mabili sa grocery for a much cheaper price.

Pero sino ba naman si Jongin para magsalita, isang linggo na siyang bumibili at kumakain ng overpriced drinks at bread.

Nasa cushioned seat si Jongin, ang kadalasang seats na inaabangan ng mga tao dahil nandun lahat ng sockets, kaya hindi na bago ang mga taong nakiki-upo at nakiki-table para lang magsaksak ng laptop tuwing peak hours dahil walang maupuan.

“Hi, sorry.” May narinig siyang nagsalita, “Do you mind if I sit here? Wala na kasing available seat. If you’re not with anyone, that is.”

Hindi na bago dahil may nagtanong na naman kay Jongin kung pwedeng maki-upo dahil gagamit din ng socket, hindi na rin bago na burgis ang nagtatanong sa kanya. Kadalasan kasi naiinsecure lang si Jongin sa mukhang ancient niyang laptop at siya nalang ang umaalis para maipaubaya ang upuan.

Ganon sana ulit ang gagawin ni Jongin, dahil nakita niya na Mac na naman ang bitbit ng nagtanong sa kanya.

_Hala ka, gago._

He spoke too soon. Hindi minamalas si Jongin, dahil, standing right there in front of him, ay si kalbong cutie.

_GAGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO._

“Uh, sure. Go lang.” Ang sagot ni Jongin habang inuusog ang ancient niyang laptop para magbigay ng space sa lalaki.

Ngumiti si kalbong cutie at _syet, ang cute, gago._

“Thanks,” he says, “Grabe I was too shy to ask pero buti nalang you said yes, I’d be so embarrassed if you said no.”

_Ang daldal, gago. Ang cute._

Kung totoo ang mga napapanood niya sa TV at magiging bida siya sa isang romcom star Magic Film na directed by Antonette Jadaone, feeling niya anytime kakanta si Moira in her malamig na boses ng love song at yun na ang magiging simula ng love story nila.

“Uh, go lang.” Sabi ni Jongin ulit, “Ay sorry, walang problema, ibig kong sabihin.”

Hindi na sumagot ulit si kalbong cutie at gumamit na ng laptop, hindi rin nagtagal ay may narinig siyang, _“Iced Americano for Kyungsoo at the counter, please.”_ At inexcuse ni kalbong cutie ang sarili to get his order.

_Kyungsoo._

_ANG CUTE, GAGO._

He watched Kyungsoo habang papalakad papunta sa bar para kunin ang order and, syet, nakashorts na naman siya. _Wala na ba s’yang ibang damit?_ He wasn’t wearing anything burgis, sa totoo lang. Simple lang manamit, parang kinukulang sa tela, madalas. Sa dalawang beses na nakita ni Jongin si cutie, Kyungsoo, lagi itong nakashorts na maikli.

_Kyungsoo._

_Hehe, cute._

Sobrang awkward ni Jongin and he knows it. He’s smart, pero landi-wise, he’s _suuuuuuper_ helpless. Wag na siyang magtry kasi it’s either he embarrasses himself tapos aalis yung kausap niya or aalis lang yung kausap niya kasi ang boring niya as a person.

Kaya hindi na siya nagttry, if he was a fictional character, siya si Juan Tamad waiting for the bayabas [read: dick] to fall from the tree tapos sasakto na lang sa bibig niya.

Either way, he’s been halaman for quite a long time tapos biglang may darating na type na type niya at hindi niya alam ang gagawin kahit kaharap na niya. _[Alternatively: He wants the dick. But how 2 get the dick doe???]_

Hell, gumastos na siya ng malaki just to get a glimpse of kalbong cutie pero heto siya, kaharap na nga niya, pero hindi parin niya makausap.

 _At least compliment him sa suot niya, diba?_ May internal struggle si Jongin sa sarili niya at gusto nalang niyang makipag-away sa sarili. Pero hindi pwede, kasi pabalik na si Kyungsoo so kailangan, cool lang. Sa mga salita ni Sehun, “Chill lang, brodie.”

Bumalik na si Kyungsoo at nang magtama ulit ang mga mata nila ay ngumiti ito sa kanya.

_Putangina._

Kinuha niya ang phone at patagong pinicture-an si Kyungsoo na kalbong cutie, pero hala ka, he had his volume all the way up at narinig ni Kyungsoo ang shutter sound nung pinicture-an siya.

_Talaga nga naman, Jongin Kim._

“Sorry, hinahanap kasi ako ng Nanay. Kailangan ko mag-send ng pic kung nasan ako.”

 _SINUNGALING_. He was snapping a photo mo tapos isesend niya sa groupchat at ipagmamalaking may cute na tumabi sa kanya sa table.

At kung nandun si Sehun sa tabi-tabi ay malamang binatukan niya na si Jongin sa pagiging tanga, naririnig na niya ang demonyong tawa ni Baekhyun kapag nalaman ang nangyari.

“Ah,” ang sabi ni Kyungsoo at nakapagbiro pa ng, “Sana you told me para nagpose ako, you want another pic to send to your Nanay, yung kunware busy ako?”

_Diyos na mahabagin, hindi lang siya cute at responsible. May sense of humor pa siya._

“Wag na,” mabilis na sagot ni Jongin, “Ibig ko sabihin, nasend ko na. Sorry. Hindi ako nagpaalam.”

_Ayan, magsorry ka. Katangahan mo._

“It’s okay, madalas akong mapicture-an.” Dagdag pa ni Kyungsoo.

Naubo-ubo si Jongin dahil nahuli siya sa akto at na-save naman niya kaso mukha siyang mama’s boy at alagain. Kailangan ipinapaalam kay Nanay ang ganap niya sa buhay.

“That’s cute,” narinig niyang bulong ni Kyungsoo, “My mom never asks kung nasan ako.”

“Lola ko siya,” ang sabi ni Jongin, and sino ba namang mag-aakala na mag-uusap sila ni Kyungsoo.

“Ah,” sabi ulit ni Kyungsoo, mas malaki ang ngiti this time, “Edi mas cute.”

Before siyang matunaw sa narinig ay hindi niya nakalimutang isend ang stolen picture ni Kyungsoo sa groupchat nilang tatlo.

Jingo sent a photo.

 **Jingo:** :((((((((((

 **Jingo:** huhuhu

 **Jingo:** cute daw ako :((((((((((

 

 **Burikat:** LUH?????????

 **Supot:** ????????

 **Burikat:** taray

 **Burikat:** nakipagsocialize???

 **Burikat:** AS A CAPRICORN???

 **Supot:** WAIT LANG BAKIT BURIKAT NICKNAME MO SA CHAT, BAEKHYUN SHDHJSSKSD

 **Burikat:** ANO IKAW NGA SUPOT NICKNAME MO EH

 **Jingo:** bye

 **Burikat:** JONGIN??????

 **Supot:** amputa

 

Bago pa madistract si Jongin ay tinago na niya ang phone niya. Nagpanggap siyang busy kahit na hindi naman at patapos na siya. Nagulat siya nang magvibrate ang phone ni Kyungsoo na nasa harap niya at nag-excuse bago umupo patagilid para sagutin ang phone niya.

“Yes,” he says nang ma-answer na ang phone, “Can’t, I have to pass something for Rizal.”

Hindi niya maiwasang mag-eavesdrop pero _sino ba ‘tong kausap ni Kyungsoo? Interrupting their first date?!_

“Pass muna,” ang sabi neto, “Gags, no kasi.”

 _Conyo siya._ Ngayon lang narealize ni Jongin, nabulag na siya ng pag-ibig kaya sige, okay lang. Tatanggapin niya. Iba talaga ang nagagawa ng pagmamahal.

“I can’t nga, gago. Ang kulit.” Seryoso na ang boses ni Kyungsoo, “Bye na nga.”

Nang maibaba ni Kyungsoo ang tawag ay nagtama na naman ang mata nila ni Jongin, kaya naman nagsorry agad si Jongin dahil nahuli na naman siya sa akto, this time, nakikinig naman siya sa usapan ng iba.

Bibingo na si Jongin, malapit na.

“Sorry,” ang sabi niya, “Hindi ako nakikinig, sorry.”

“It’s okay, it wasn’t an important call naman.” Ang sabi naman ni Kyungsoo, “I turned down an inom, honestly, who am I?” Pero more to himself na ang sinabi ni Kyungsoo.

At natahimik na naman silang dalawa with nothing to talk about.

“I’m Kyungsoo, by the way.” Ang narinig niyang sabi ni Kyungsoo habang nagtatype sa laptop niya.

Gusto niyang sagutin ng _“Alam ko.”_ Kaso sobrang creepy non.

Pero since, siya si Jongin, sinagot niya si Kyungsoo ng isang napakatalinong “Ha?”

“My name’s Kyungsoo, I haven’t seen you anywhere before. New face.”

Napakaweeb ni Jongin at kung pwede lang ay nilabas niya na ang kanyang biggest at fattest… _UWU._

“Ako si Jongin.” Ang sagot niya, “Ngayon lang ako tumambay dito.”

Well, he’s not entirely wrong, one week palang naman talaga siyang tumatambay.

“From UP? Kasi if you’re from Ateneo, I wouldn’t miss that cute face.” Ang sunod na tanong ni Kyungsoo, initiating a conversation.

Kung pwede lang mamilipit ang malanding si Jongin ay ginawa na niya. Naririnig na niya ang boses ng mga kaibigan na nagsasabi ng _“Nay, yung apo niyo po, malandi.”_

“Yes, UP. Pol Sci.” sagot ni Jongin bago uminom para itago ang slight _kiligz_ caused by this kalbo in front of him, pero hindi niya nakalimutan ang, “Ikaw?”

“ABMEC.” Ang sabi ni Kyungsoo sa kanya, “From ADMU.” Pangiti-ngiti neto habang tinuturo ang payat na blue ID lace na walang kabahid-bahid ng Ateneo, except, it was blue.

At syempre, dahil sobrang romantico ni Jongin ang nasagot niya lang ay

“Haha, nice.”

_Nice._

 

 

 

 

 

 

The night ended with him na naunang umalis, dahil mahirap nang sumakay kapag malapit nang mag-alas diyes. At umalis siya nang walang assurance kung magkikita sila ulit ever again.

Hirap maging single for a veeeeery long time, by very long time, he meant buong buhay siyang single maliban sa ibang landi na hindi naman tumatagal dahil, well, “It’s not you, it’s me.” ni Jongin as a Capricorn.

Mahirap maging single at halaman for a long time dahil hindi niya alam if Kyungsoo’s being nice (or maybe grateful lang kasing pinaupo niya ito nung peak hour sa Starbucks) or if lumalandi si Kyungsoo and hindi niya nireciprocate dahil, well, it’s Jongin. As a Capricorn.

Kung nilandi man siya by saying Jongin has a “cute face he would not miss” at binlock ni Jongin by not making landi back, edi sayang. Sayang dahi baka hindi na talaga si magkita ulit, unless tumambay na naman next week si Jongin sa Starbucks at maglustay ng baon.

Maybe yung, “Thanks ulit, bro, ha.” Ang huling beses na kakausapin siya ni Kyungsoo.

_Tinawag pa siyang “bro.”_

Nice.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Tulad nang naforesee niya into the future, nang sunod na magkita silang tatlo ay topic of the day ang picture na sinend ni Jongin sa groupchat nila.

Kasalukuyan silang nasa Jolibee, bilang pare-pareho silang namumulubi sa baon dahil ubos-ubos biyaya sila. At sakto na ang 1 piece Chickenjoy para pagaanin ang damdamin ng kawawang si Jongin.

“Ayos ah, kaya ka ba nagpa-pass sa mga aya namin,” ang hula ni Sehun, “Kasi may boyfriend ka na?”

“Asa,” ang gatong ni Baekhyun, “si Niniboy? Magkakaboyfriend? In this economy? As a Capricorn?”

Tinignan lang sila nang masama ni Jongin, “Grabe yung atake, parang wala ako dito, ha.”

“Oh,” ang sinabi ni Baekhyun, “But am I wrong, though?”

Hindi na nakasagot si Jongin. Kinwento lang niya kung paano at bakit siya pumayag na makiupo si Kyungsoo sa mesa kung saan siya nakapwesto, maging sa unang beses niyang makita si Kyungsoo sa Starbucks noong magkakasama sila at nang marinig niya si Moira na kumakanta nung nagtama yung mata nilang dalawa for the first time.

“So, you’re telling me, kaibigan slash baka bestfriend ni cutie bottom si Chanyeol?” Pagtatanong ni Baekhyun kay Jongin.

“Teka-teka,” ang gulong-gulong sabi ni Sehun sa buong pangyayari, “Hindi ako nakikinig, sino ang bottom, sino ang cute, at sino si Chanyeol?!”

Buti nalang at naka-ilag si Sehun sa kurot ni Baekhyun, “Tangina naman, Oh. Makinig ka naman, cellphone ka nang cellphone, sino ba kausap mo?!”

“Ang clingy mo naman, selos ka agad,” pang-aasar ni Sehun, “Nakikinig na nga ako, ano ba ‘yon?”

“Bakit niyo pinangungunahan si Kyungsoo kung bottom siya,” ang sagot ni Jongin sa kanila, “Malay niyo _hindi naman pala siya…_ ”

“Aba naman, first name basis na sila. Sige ituloy mo,” pagbabanta ni Baekhyun, “Anyway, Sehun, yung kasama nung naka-match ko sa Tinder, barkada nung guy na sinend ni Jongin sa GC natin yung guy ko.”

Napa-ah si Sehun at napakunot sa “ _Guy mo?_ Inari mo na talaga, ampota. So si Chanyeol yung type ni Jongin.”

Sabay na napa-“Hindi!” ng malakas si Jongin at Baekhyun sa Jollibee at tinignan sila ng mga tao sa loob, maging ang mga maiingay na bata. Napa-sorry na lang si Jongin.

“Ang tanga-tanga mo naman, Sehun.” Parang pagod na pagod na si Baekhyun sa kaka-explain.

“Dahan-dahan naman, tanga lang. _Pag tanga-tanga, iba na ‘yun._ ” Pagbibiro pa ulit ni Sehun, “Gets ko na, kayo naman di mabiro. Pwede naman kasi gumamit ng names, nilalagyan niyo na ng pag-aari.”

“Alam mo, may point ka.”

Lumapit si Sehun sa lamesa at naglean sa dalawa, sabay bulong ng, _“So bottom si Chanyeol?”_

“ _Tangina naman, Sehun_. Paano ka nakapasa ng UPCAT, ang lala nung comprehension.”

Tawa nang tawa si Sehun dahil gets naman talaga niya at pinagtitripan lang talaga niya ang dalawa. “Joke lang ulit,” ang sabi niya, “Ang iinit naman ng ulo niyo. Gets ko, apparently may na-lure ka na namang guy sa Tinder into dating you kahit na second cousin ka ni Satanas, and as for you,” ang explanation ni Sehun na may hawak-hawak pang tinidor ng Jolibee na ginagawang stick na parang teacher ang galawan, _“Ikaw, Jongin Kim, ay may crush! Fucking finally! What a milestone! Historical event!”_

“Ang elem nung crush, puta.” Tawang-tawa na sabi ni Baekhyun, “Pwede kong itanong kay Chanyeol if Kyungsoo swings that way, para naman matahimik na yung kaluluwa mong kawawa.”

“Wow, nakiki-Kyungsoo. Paano pag tinanong kung bakit mo tinatanong?”

“Edi sasabihin ko pinapatanong mo.” Halos nonchalant ang sagot ni Baekhyun, kung saan naman nagsabi si Jongin ng, “ _Gago, wag na kasi_.”

“Alam mo, pare,” ang sambit ni Sehun, “It doesn’t matter. Kung gusto niya rin ang lalaki, edi good for you. If he’s straight, edi good for you pa rin, dahil maaga pa at hindi ka pa attached.”

Kung pakikinggan ni Jongin nang mabuti ang sinabi ni Sehun ay may sense talaga ang kaibigan niya, kung meron man siyang pakikinggan, mas pakikinggan niya si Sehun kaysa kay Baekhyun.

“So ayon, he’s gay.” Out of the blue ang sinabi ni Baekhyun.

Sabay nagsabi si Sehun at Jongin ng _, “Ano?”_

“He’s gay,” ang walang bahid ng joke time ang boses ni Baekhyun habang winawagayway ang phone na nasa chat nila ni Chanyeol. “Ayan, oh. Sabi ni Chanyeol _, “yes he is why are you asking”_ tapos sabi ko, “ _lol ty tinatanong friend ko kasi nadevelop siya mula sa pagsheshare nila ng table nung isang beses_ ” ayun, tapos ang sagot niya ay, “ _lol soo’s very, how do I put this nicely, very difficult to handle, sa lahat ng aspeto, but you know, hehe good luck 2 ur friend_.”

_Hala ka, gago._

“Baekhyun, _bakit_ ba kita kaibigan.” Hindi iyon tanong, kundi isang declarative sentence.

“The proper way is, _“Baekhyun, buti nalang kaibigan kita._ ”” Sabay kindat, “Oh, edi tapos ang usapan. He likes dicks, you like dicks. Apparently, all of us likes dicks, baka magkaubusan! Taray, defying the law of supply and demand ng tite. Oh, very Econ, parang yung course ni Kyungsoo, but more interesting.”

“Ang lala, _pota,_ ” nahihiyang sinabi ni Jongin, “Ang daming bata, yung bunganga mo.”

“Welcome to the real world, mga kids. Ready na ba kayong makita si Jollibee?” Pagbibiro ni Baekhyun sabay subo sa Chickenjoy nang malaswa.

“Gago!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kung may ikahihiya pa siya sa mga kaibigan ay may ilala pa pala. Mula nang sinabi niyang madalas siya sa Starbucks para mag-abang kung bibili at magsstay si Kyungsoo ay sinasamahan na siya ng mga kaibigan niya. Nagiging frequent na nga sila dahil kilala na sila ng mga barista, maging ang mga orders nila.

It was a Wednesday night nang matripan talaga ng dalawa na samahan si Jongin. Pero mula palang sa pagiging sketchy ni Baekhyun buong araw ay may nararamdaman na si Jongin na kakaiba. Nung pumipili sila ng mga seats ay masyadong marami para sa tatlong tao.

Pero mas gustong umiyak ni Jongin kaysa kabahan dahil, tapos na, nangyari na. Papasok ng Starbucks si Chanyeol at si Kyungsoo. Wala na naman silang bag at mukhang wallet lang ang dala.

“Hi, bub.” Bati ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun.

_Bub???_

_“Bub agad, amputa.”_ Bulong ni Sehun, narinig ni Jongin ‘yon kaya naman natawa siya ng kaunti.

“Bub!!” Ang yakap ni Baekhyun, naramdaman ni Baekhyung ang titig ng dalawang kaibigan kaya naman, cinompose niya ang sarili at pinakilala si Chanyeol, “This is Chanyeol, Chanyeol, uh, friends ko. Jongin and Sehun.”

“Huh, Jongin.” Ang sabi ni Chanyeol at turo sa binata, “Hey, Soo. _It’s Jongin._ This is Kyungsoo nga pala. _”_

“I _know_ , hindi naman ako bulag.” Ang sabi ni Kyungsoo bago ngumiti at mag-hello kay Jongin at magwave kay Sehun. Hindi napansin ni Jongin ang kakaibang tono ni Chanyeol.

_Ack. Cute._

“So, order lang kami ha.” Ang sabi ni Chanyeol, “You guys want anything pa?”

“We ordered na. Okay na kami—“

“Uy, thanks. Choco fudge sana—“

Sabay nagsalita si Baekhyun at Sehun, kaya naman naguluhan si Chanyeol. Natawa lang si Kyungsoo sa nangyari, pero sabi ni Chanyeol ay, “Got it. Ikaw, Jongin?”

“Uh, wala—“

“Sticky bun. Gusto niya ng _sticky buns_ —bun. _Very sticky, yes_.”

He makes a mental note para iblock si Sehun sa lahat ng social media accounts, sa bahay, at sa buhay. _Putangina mo, Sehun._

Umalis na ang dalawa at nang maka-alis sila ay hinampas ni Baekhyun si Sehun at kinurot naman ni Jongin ang kaibigan, “Aray, amputa. Ang bibigat ng kamay niyo ha! Bugbog na bugbog na ako sa inyo, ha!”

“Ang kapal ng mukha, nagpabili agad. Ang cute-cute mo rin, eh ‘no?” Ang sabi ni Baekhyun habang madiing kinukurot ang pisngi ni Sehun.

“Initiation ‘to. Test. So far, pasado sila lahat sa akin.”

Napa-scoff na lang si Baekhyun, “Ang lala mo. At sino ka naman para magpasa sa kanila?”

“Edi bestfriend niyo. Single ako ngayon, wag na wag niyong binabastos ang pagkasingle ko, pumayag na nga akong mag-fifth wheel, at least give me food. Wala na nga akong kalandian, wala pa akong pagkain?”

At nang makabalik ang dalawa ay parang walang nangyaring sagutan, ang magkatabi ay sina Chanyeol, Baekhyun, at Sehun sa cushioned seats at sina Kyungsoo at Jongin naman sa wooden seats.

Nagkumustahan naman si Chanyeol at Baekhyun at parang nakalimutan yata nilang may kasama sila dahil umakbay agad si Chanyeol, talagang kumikinang under Starbucks’ warm lighting ang rolex ni Chanyeol na mukhang kayang bayaran ang mga ilang buwang renta sa boarding house ni Sehun.

Nag-make face si Sehun at kunware nasusuka, pero nilabas nalang niya nag laptop para mag-acads at makalayo sa realidad na fifth wheel siya.

“Pasensya ka na,” ang sabi ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo, “Ganyan talaga ‘yan si Sehun.”

Kyungsoo smiled and said, “It’s okay. Ganyan din most of the time si Chanyeol. He pretends he’s this cool guy whenever he’s with Baekhyun. He’s _faaar_ from cool, though, sinasabi ko sayo.”

Tumayo si Kyungsoo para i-excuse ang sarili para kunin ang order nila, nag-offer si Jongin ng tulong by saying, “Amin na,” which confused Kyungsoo, at cinorrect lang ni Jongin na, “Ibig sabihin ko, tulungan na kita.”

Napa-ah si Kyungsoo, at sinabing, “Yes, please. Thanks.”

Nauna si Kyungsoo maglakad at Diyos na mahabagin, _wala bang ibang damit si Kyungsoo kung hindi shorts na maikli? Wala ba siyang pantalon?_

Inisip na lang ni Jongin na hindi siya mahal ni Lord para pagtripan siya ng ganon. Baka hindi talaga siya anak ni Lord kaya pinaparusahan siya gamit ang katauhan ni Kyungsoo.

Nang aabutin na nila ang trays ay nagkapareho sila ng aabutin kaya naman nagtama ang mga kamay nila. Parang nakuryente si Jongin at binawi ang kamay niya, “Sorry, eto nalang buhatin ko.” Mabilis niyang sabi.

Hindi niya napansin pero napangiti si Kyungsoo sa awkwardness ni Jongin, “It’s okay, Jongin.”

Biggest and fattest UWU ang nailabas ng puso ni Jongin nang marinig ang pangalan niya na binabanggit ni Kyungsoo.

Buti nalang talaga naka-hoodie si Jongin at nakataas ito ngayon sa ulo niya, namumula pa naman siya hanggang tenga kapag kinikilig.

Very elem. Kinikilig sa crush.

Nang makaupo sila at mailapag ang orders ay naramdaman niyang nagvibrate ang phone niya mula sa bulsa ng shorts niya. Chat lang pala nilang tatlo.

 **Jakolero:** sang categories pa ba lamang Lancers?

 **Supot:** ikaw lamang na lamang ka sa puso ko, bro

 **Jakolero:** <3

 **Jakolero:** de, gago

 **Jakolero:** san nga

 **Burikat:** sa lahat yata

 **Supot:** weh nagfafantasy ka ba

 **Burikat:** ibang fantasy hihi

 **Supot:** BABOY AMPUTA

Today 6:15 pm

Supot sent a photo.

 **Supot:** NAIIYAK AKO SAAN KA NAKATINGIN JONGIN NAKATINGIN KA SA PWET HULI KA BALBOOOOOOOOON GAGOOOOOOO

Supot changed your nickname to Jakolero

 

Attached na photo ay isang stolen shot nilang dalawa na naglalakad pabalik sa mesa, dala-dala ang tray, pero obvious na sa ibang lugar nakafocus ang mata ni Jongin. To put it simply, nahuli ni Sehun on cam, na nakatingin si Jongin sa pwet ni Kyungsoo.

Pagkasarado niya sa phone ay nakita niyang nakatingin sa kanya si Sehun, pangisi-ngisi.

Naiyak internally si Jongin habang isa-isang sineserve ni Kyungsoo ang additional orders, pansin ni Jongin na dala na naman ni Kyungsoo at ginamit niya ang tumblr niyang matte black. Hindi na naman niya nakita kung ano ang inorder ni Kyungsoo.

_Paano ko malalaman kung paano mo gusto ang kape mo? Ang alam ko lang ay Iced Americano. Ang eggs mo paanong luto gusto mo? Sino ang favorite Mutant Ninja Turtle mo? Anong favorite color mo sa Power Rangers noon? Sino favorite mo sa Teletubbies? Anong number favorite mo sa electric fan? Ilang years na syang anak ng mama niya?_

Sobrang stalker.

Bumalik lang siya sa wisyo nang makabalik si Kyungsoo sa upuan, binalik pala niya ang trays sa counter at hindi man lang napansin ni Jongin dahil sa pag-iisip.

“So,” pagsasalita ni Chanyeol, “How did you guys meet?”

Gamit pa ni Chanyeol ang Starbucks cup panturo sa dalawa, kay Kyungsoo at Jongin, habang naka-akbay pa rin ang kaliwang kamay na may rolex kay Baekhyun. _Yes, daddy._

“Uhm,” sasagot na sana si Jongin pero inunahan siya ni Kyungsoo, buti nalang. Wala rin siyang tiwala sa bunganga niya eh.

“Dito rin. Exact same seat kung saan ka naka-upo, actually.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo habang kumakain ng flat bread using his knife and fork, sobrang careful, halatang anak-mayaman. _What a man._

“When did _you guys_ meet after swiping right sa isa’t-isa?” pagbibiro ni Kyungsoo.

“It was a few days after naman, pero accidentally naman.” Sagot ni Chanyeol, “I saw him sa Regis, I went up to him all sweaty kasi kagagaling ko lang sa gym.”

“Kala ko magiging awkward, pero hindi naman.” Dagdag ni Baekhyun.

At nagtuloy-tuloy na ang usapan na maging si Sehun ay sumali na dahil usapang NBA, courtesy of Chanyeol and Jongin na may occasional sabat mula kay Kyungsoo. Kung possible pang mahulog mula sa pagkakahulog ni Jongin ay nasa ilalim na ilalim na siya.

“Alam niyo, I forgot to mention, nakita na naming kayo before Chanyeol and I even met up for the first time. You were with two guys pa, dito rin, sa Starbucks.”

“Wow,” sabi ni Kyungsoo, “Apparently everything happens in Starbucks.”

“Totoo ‘yan,” sabat ni Sehun, “Diba, Jongin? Lagi ka nandito? Ano pa nasasaksihan mo dito?”

 _Ah, puta naman, Sehun Oh._ “Wala naman…”

“Sure ka? Ilang linggo ka nan gang tambay dito eh.”

 _Putangina mo, Sehun. “_ Wala _nga._ ” Pinandidilatan na niya si Sehun na halata namang tuwang-tuwa sa pang-aasar niya kay Jongin.

“You’re always here? How come the last time we saw each other was my first time seeing you?” Ang tanong ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin.

Magmamalfunction na naman si Jongin, sana talaga hindi nalang siya kinakausap dito ‘no.

“Nung kelan lang naman,” ang sagot niya sa tanong ni Kyungsoo.

“May hinahanap-hanap kasi siya,” sumabat na si Baekhyun at may nakita nang liwanag si Jongin. Gusto na niya sumama.

Pwede rin siyang kainin ng lupa. Makaalis lang talaga sa paghohot seat sa kanya ng mga kaibigan niya, right in front of Kyungsoo’s salad— _flat bread pala_. Baka maya-maya ibuking na siya ng dalawa sa hilig niya sa sticky buns… na hindi naman galing Starbucks kung hindi sticky bun ng frequent customer ng Starbucks [read: Kyungsoo.]

“Sticky buns.” Ang sagot niya bigla-bigla. Minsan talaga nagtataka siya kung bakit wala siyang brain to mouth filter. “Bun. Sticky bun pala. Isa lang.”

Halos mabilaukan si Sehun sa iniinom nang marinig si Jongin, buti nalang maraming tissue pamunas. “Sure ka?”

“True. Masarap ang sticky bun.” Sinabi ni Kyungsoo, walang bahid ng malisya at uma-agree lang.

“Oh, Jongin.” Sabi ni Baekhyun, “Narinig mo ‘yon? _Masherep daw.”_

“Ha?” pagmamang-maangan ni Jongin.

“Ha?” Ulit ni Sehun, pang-aasar na naman, na sinundan naman ni Baekhyun ng “Hatdog.”

Sobrang mature. Nakakahiya. Usapang hotdog after ng sticky bun. Jongin feels very uncomfortable at hindi nakaka-mature yung nasty thoughts ni Jongin. Parang pre-pubescent years all over again, but this time, mas matindi.

Buti nalang nagcheck ng oras si Baekhyun at sinabing kailangan na niya umalis, syempre nagpresenta si Chanyeol para ihatid si Baekhyun.

Pero syempre, akala ni Jongin, ganon-ganon lang ‘yon. “Sehun, diba may usapan kayo ni Johnny? Imemeet mo siya sa Philcoa? Sabay ka na samin, dun din kami.”

“Huh, wala.” Ang naguguluhang sagot ni Sehun. Nakita niya na tinitignan siya ni Baekhyun na para bang nagsasabi ng _“Sabihin mo, oo. Aalis ka, gago.”_

“Wala—“ sabi ni Sehun habang nagliligpit at  nagmamadaling sumubo ng fudge sa panghuling beses, “Wala _, ngayon._ Kasi mamaya pa. _Haha._ Yes. Buti pinaalala mo, _muntik ko nang makalimutan._ ”

Nagmamadaling umalis ang tatlo habang nagbaba-bye bago pa sila makapagtanong, “Well, that makes the two of us, naiwan.” Kyungsoo says smiling, lumipat siya ng upuan. Nakaharap kay Jongin. At ngayon lang natitigan ni Jongin si Kyungsoo ngayong gabi, and cute parin hanggang ngayon, syempre.

“So, since tayong dalawa na lang, why don’t you tell me something about yourself?”

Hindi alam ni Jongin ang gagawin, pero mas lalong, “Bakit ako? Wala namang kakuwento-kwento tungkol sa akin.”

“Hmm, that’s not possible.” Mukhang hindi naniniwala si Kyungsoo kay Jongin, “Let’s start with your name, ang alam ko lang ikaw si Jongin.”

“Uhm,” he licked his lips nervously, “Jongin Kim, third year… uhm, ayon.”

“I’m Kyungsoo Do,” nakangiti si Kyungsoo sa kanya, “Oh, diba? Easy question, ngayon let’s talk about… how you like your coffee.”

“Ay… ano. Hindi ako nagkakape.” Ang sabi ni Jongin habang tinetrace ang nguso ng tasa na iniinuman niya.

“Tea person ka?”

“Hindi rin,” ang sabi ni Jongin, “Chocolate. Hot o kaya iced, hindi naman ako mapili.”

“ _Cute_ ,” ngumiti na naman si Kyungsoo, “Wait lang, ha?”

Pinanood ni Jongin si Kyungsoo pumunta sa counter para umorder, baka nagugutom ulit siya o nauuhaw, _hindi pa ba sila aalis?_

Hindi muna bumalik si Kyungsoo, naghintay siya sa counter para makuha ang order niya. Nagulat si Jongin pagbalik niya dahil dalawang tasa ang dala-dala ni Kyungsoo. Isa, para sa sarili niya, at isa naman ay… para kay Jongin.

“Hot choco,” ang sabi niya bago umupo sa harap ni Jongin, “Mukhang matagal-tagal pa tayo, I wanna know more about Jongin Kim.”

At nahulog na naman si Jongin. Big time.

 

 

 

 

 

Lumipas ang mga minutong magkausap parin si Jongin at Kyungsoo, karamihan ay tungkol sa buhay ni Jongin, pati usapang aso ay nadamay na.

Si Jongin bilang estudyante, kung paano siya bilang isang Pol Sci Major. Pati si Jongin bilang anak, kapatid, at apo. Basically, lahat ng pwedeng mapag-usapan.

“So you’re saying, you don’t drink?” halos gulat na gulat na tanong ni Kyungsoo. Lampas kalahati na ang nabawas sa hot chocolate hindi na hot ni Jongin, still, mas masarap ang medyo warm chocolate with someone who’s genuinely interested in all your kwentos.

“Hindi ako umiinom kasi, allergic yata ako.” Ang sabi ni Jongin sa kanya, tinanong siya kung bakit niya naman nasabi, “Kasi nung unang beses ako uminom, namula ako tapos nahihilo.”

Tumawa si Kyungsoo ng malakas, yung tawa na hindi nang-aasar kundi tawa ng taong alam mong natutuwa talaga, “ _Silly._ Hindi ka allergic,” huminto siya sa pagtawa, “Alcohol yun, of course you’d feel dizzy. I say, you’re not allergic, tipsy ka nun. What did you drink?”

“Hindi ko alam, birthday ni Sehun ‘yun eh. Mukhang juice lang, pero nung natikman ko, “pwede naman.” kaya lang hindi ko na naubos pangalawang baso. Weng-weng yata…?”

“That’s your binyag?” Gulat na gulat na naman si Kyungsoo, “Start with alcoholic drinks na hindi ganun ka-strong! Of course you’d be lasing agad-agad.”

“Hindi ko talaga alam.”

“Wrong drink at the wrong time. And wrong people, I mean, don’t get me wrong. I get this loko-loko vibe from Sehun, not in a bad way. Basta,” he says, “Next time, let’s drink. My treat, hindi ka malalasing.”

Tumanggi si Jongin paulit-ulit, “Libre mo na nga ‘tong inumin ko ngayon, wag na!”

“I don’t take no for an answer, Jongin.” He says, “Paano nga ulit kayo nagkakilala ni Sehun? And Baekhyun, pala.”

“Kaklase ko si Sehun, High School. Best friend ko. Si Baekhyun, nameet ko siya sa registration noong Freshmen year. Hindi na natanggal sa buhay ko after kong makausap.” Nagbiro si Jongin.

“You look like you enjoy their company naman kahit itanggi mo.”

“Oo, pero minsan hindi ko alam kung bakit ko sila kaibigan.”

“Is there anything you want to ask me?” Biglang swerve si Kyungsoo sa topic at biglang nagtanong kay Jongin.

“Uh,” mukhang lost si Jongin sa biglang pagshift ng topic sa iba, “Wala naman?”

“Huh,” sabi ni Kyungsoo, “Sabi ni Chanyeol may itatanong ka daw.”

_HUHU NANI PO YON??? NANI._

“Wala… naman?”

“You can ask me, Jongin. You answered all of my questions kanina,” sabi niya, “Hindi naman ako magagalit. Now, ano yung tinatanong mo?”

Namawis ang kamay ni Jongin, ang paa, ang kili-kili (naka-hoodie pa siya, ha.) at halos lahat ng sulok sa katawan niya, “Anong…”

Naghihintay si Kyungsoo sa itatanong ni Jongin.

“…zodiac sign mo?”

Bumagsak ang ulo ni Kyungsoo para tumawa ng kaunti, napa-buntong hininga si Kyungsoo, “Ang cute mo talaga.” Ang sabi niya bago sagutin, “Capricorn, Jongin. Anything else.”

“Hala!” Gulat si Jongin, “Ako rin!”

“You look happy sa information na nakuha mo sa akin, when’s your birthday?” Tinanong ni Kyungsoo kung saan sinagot siya ni Jongin ng, “January 14.”

“That’s… crazy. Mine’s January 12.” Amazed si Kyungsoo, “Huh, what’s with the sudden question about my zodiac sign. Naniniwala ka don?”

“Hindi naman sa hindi naniniwala, wala namang mawawala kung maniniwala ka. Sadyang nakakagulat lang ang coincidence sa lahat, hindi rin naman ako naniniwala, si Baekhyun kasi eh. Lagi niya akong inaatake sa pagiging Capricorn ko.”

“Jongdae’s like that too, Jongdae’s one of the guys na nakita niyo siguro when you saw us. He says Capricorns are hard to love kasi they tend to put up walls to guard themselves.”

_Same._

“Pero, parang I’m not like that naman. I can let you in, no walls ruined. Basta give me a reason why I should let you in, parang ganon. Gets ba?”

“M-may nagbigay na ba sayo ng rason at pinapasok mo na sa loob ng walls mo?”

“Jongin, that sounds nasty without the context.” He jokes, at _putangina, Jongin, nice one ka talaga._ Wala talaga siyang brain to mouth filter, at bukod don, wala siyang skill sa pag-aayos ng sentence construction.

“Hala, sorry.” Namula si Jongin, hiyang-hiya, “Wag mo na pansinin yung tanong ko.”

“Once, but I’d rather not talk about it. I’ll save you from the sob story, long story short, I let the wrong person in, I was disappointed so much I blamed myself for it, which was medj the case. Life works that way naman, you let people in, they disappoint you, so you’re disappointed diba, you move on, and you repeat the same mistakes you did. It’s a cycle.”

Kyungsoo sighs, “I don’t think about it too much na, whatever happened in the past stays in the past. I don’t hold grudges anymore, I forget them nalang, I erase them from my life, problem solved.”

Sa bigat ng pinag-uusapan nila ay hindi napansin ni Jongin na malapit na maubos ang iniinom niya, “Same sentiments, sa totoo lang. Minus yung pagiging malakas mo,” ang sabi ni Jongin. “Siguro, nasa tao din naman talaga.”

Habang wala nang pinag-uusapan, after humigop ni Kyungsoo sa hot chocolate niya ay may sinabi siya na halos mabilaukan si Jongin sa kakaunting hot chocolate.

“So balita ko, since ayaw mo akong tanungin, you were asking Chanyeol if I’m into guys,” ang panimula niya.

“Hindi—“ pero napigilan niya ang sarili, “Sorry. Dapat talaga naghintay nalang ako na ako mismo magtanong sa’yo,”

“I’m not offended, Jongin.” Ang sabi ni Kyungsoo, umupo siya ng maayos at nilagay ang braso sa mesa, halos magkadikit ang braso nilang dalawa, liban na lang sa tela ng hoodie ni Jongin na naghahadlang sa kanila magskin-to-skin. “If anything, I’m glad you asked.”

_HUHU._

“Yes, I’m into guys,” He says and he jokes, “Lalo na yung tall, dark, and handsome. And awkward, definitely awkward.” 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Tahimik si Jongin sa biyahe pauwi, kakaiba dahil usually yung nasasakyan niyang jeep ay may dumadagundong na bass na rap song na may high pitched chorus na kahit anong deny ni Jongin ay medyo catchy. He’s grown to love the jeje jeepney songs dahil araw-araw ba naman niya halos marinig, bakit hindi siya masasanay?

But the catch is, wala siya sa jeep kaya tahimik. Tahimik siya dahil nasa passenger seat siya ng sasakyan ni Kyungsoo Do. Hindi niya alam kung bakit siya pumayag na ihatid siya, siguro’ dahil sabi ni Kyungsoo, “He doesn’t take no for an answer.”

Verbatim, “Hahatid na kita, gabi na. Besides, it’s my fault, napahaba ang kwentuhan natin.”

Ang pogi. Ang gwapo. Maalaga. Nahiya ang pagkagentleman ni Jongin sa lebel ng pagkagentleman ni Kyungsoo.

Tahimik at pirmi lang si Jongin dahil mukhang mamahalin ang sasakyan ni Kyungsoo, mahirap na, wala siyang dalang pera pambayad. Wala siyang pambayad kung makadisgrasya siya. Wala siyang pera in general, sino ba niloloko niya.

Sobrang haba ng gabi ni Jongin ngayon dahil parang mas bumagal ang ikot ng mundo nang sila nalang ni Kyungsoo ang naiwan.

_Ayan kaka-Starbucks mo._

_Nagbunga naman._

_AYAN KAKA-STARBUCKS MO!!_

Nagulat nalang si Jongin nang tapikin siya ni Kyungsoo, pasaglit-saglit ang tingin kay Jongin dahil nagd-drive siya, “You okay?”

“Okay lang.”

“Tulala ka. May gagawin ka pa ba later? Baka you’re thinking about it. I’m sorry.” Napatingin si Jongin sa nagsasalitang Kyungsoo at kung pwede niya lang pakawalan ang UwU in real life ay ginawa niya na.

“May exam yata bukas, pero okay lang. Nag-advance study naman na ako.” Ang sagot ni Jongin.

“Wow, he studies in advance. What a role model.” Pang-aasar ni Kyungsoo, “I bet you get all the unos.”

Hindi kumikibo si Jongin.

“ _Oh my god_ , you do get all the unos.” Natatawang sabi ni Kyungsoo.

Hindi parin kumikibo si Jongin dahil kapag sinabi niyang oo, baka sabihin ni Kyungsoo, mayabang siya. Kapag naman tinanggi niya, hello, sinungaling siya. So hindi nalang siya sasagot ng kahit ano maliban sa, “Para sa scholarship, sa stipend.”

Nag-hum si Kyungsoo, “I barely get by. Sakto na ang 3.4, sa amin kasi 4.0 is the highest.”

“Matalino ka.” Ang sabi ni Jongin, na cinounter naman ni Kyungsoo ng “Not as smart as you.”

Mahaba-haba ang biyahe pauwi mula Katipunan, malayo-layo kasi ang bahay nila Jongin kaya minsan sa boarding house ni Sehun siya umuuwi. Habang naka-hinto sa panandaliang traffic, napansin niyang nag-iinat ng batok si Kyungsoo.

“Sorry,” bulong ni Jongin, “Ang layo ng bahay namin, sabi ko naman sayo hindi mo na ako kailangan ihatid pauwi. Kaya ko naman.”

“Jongin, it’s okay. I’m okay,” ngumiti si Kyungsoo sa kanya mula sa driver’s seat, “I like talking talking to you; also, I don’t want this night to end.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Nasa kwarto na si Jongin matapos niyang maligo. Sobrang haba ng gabi niya ngayon, hindi naman siya nagrereklamo. Sa totoo lang, hindi niya maexplain kung bakit siya kinikilig eh sobrang laki niyang tao. Ang liit ni liit ni Kyungsoo pero sobrang laki ng epekto niya kay Jongin.

Lalo na noong pagkahatid niya ay hindi niya inasahang bababa rin si Kyungsoo. Akala niya kasi literal na hatid lang, pero hindi. Kaya habang hinihintay ni Jongin ang lola niya na pagbuksan siya ng gate ay kasama niya si Kyungsoo.

Nang magmano siya sa lola niya ay nagmano rin si Kyungsoo. Lumambot ang puso ni Jongin at tumigas ang kanyang… paninindigan na si Kyungsoo na talaga. “Pasensya na po, ginabi si Jongin. Next time po, maihahatid ko siya nang mas maaga.”

Nagpanting ang tenga niya sa “next time” at tumigas ulit ang… paninindigan niya. Pero tinigasan talaga siya kasi biglang naging diretso magtagalog si Kyungsoo, walang bahid ng kaconyohan.

Nagustuhan yata ng lola niya ang gesture na pinakita ni Kyungsoo, magalang. Kaya naman nang makaalis ang kotse ni Kyungsoo, kinurot siya ng lola sa tagiliran. “Kayo ba?”

“Nay!” ang half-sigaw half-whine niya. “Hindi pa po.”

“ _Pa_! Ikaw talaga,” ang sabi neto na nakaakap sa balikat ni Jongin, “Imbitahin mo sa susunod sa hapunan, ipagluluto ko ng mainit na sinigang na hipon para makausap nang masinsinan.”

Kaya naman nang makapag-ayos siya ng sarili ay dumiretso na siya sa kwarto. Ngayong nakahiga na sa kama, nagulat siya dahil sa notification mula sa facebook. Ina-add siya ni Kyungsoo. Syempre accept na agad, para makita niya ang litrato at posts ni Kyungsoo.

Sa gitna ng pagsstalk ay nag-pop up ang mensahe ni Baekhyun sa group chat nilang tatlo.

 **Burikat:** hello jongin

 **Burikat:** ang taray friends na on fb

 **Jakolero:** ano naman

 **Supot:** bad mood siya ih

 **Supot:** anyare

 **Jakolero:** pagod lang

 **Supot:** pinagod agad siya on the first night ih

 **Jakolero:** gago

 **Jakolero:** hinatid niya ako pauwi

 **Jakolero:** bakit ang haba haba ng gabi na to

 **Burikat:** HINATID PAUWI

 **Supot:** keep up tayo

 **Burikat:** ikaw lang, may naghahatid din sakin eh

 **Supot:** AMPUTA

 **Supot:** OK EDI AKO LANG KEEP UP AKO

 **Jakolero:** tapos ilang beses niya akong sinabihan

 **Jakolero:** na cute ako

 **Jakolero:** type niya yata ako

 **Burikat:** dense ka ba o dense ka talaga hindi ka naman namin iiwan don

 **Burikat:** kung hindi ka niya type

 **Burikat:** pinagplanuhan namin to ni chanyeol

 **Supot:** when will I ever

 **Burikat:** SHUT UP, SINGLE, DI PA AKO TAPOS

 **Supot:** AMPUTA SOBRANG RUDE

 **Supot:** OK

 **Burikat:** kaya lang jongin alam naman naming first relationship mo ito

 **Burikat:** kaya be happy

 **Burikat:** love you daks

 **Supot:** daddy daks ipatikim mo na yan kay kyungsoo

 **Supot:** kunware ka pang awkward ka

 **Burikat:** HSHDD SEHUN BIBIG MO

 **Jakolero: :** (

 **Burikat:** sabihin ko kaya kay kyungsoo

 **Burikat:** AY BAGO KO MAKALIMUTAN ALAM MO JONGIN

 **Burikat:** MAY REPUTASYON DAW YAN SI KYUNGNSGSOO

 **Jakolero:** san daw

 **Burikat:** ewan ko kung ano ibig sabihin nila don pero

 **Supot:** let daddy daks find out  

 **Jakolero:** hindi ko gets

 **Burikat:** BASTA MALALAMAN MO RIN

 **Burikat:** tas pag nalaman mo share mo samin

 **Supot:** feeling ko alam ko n a

 **Jakolero:** hindi ko parin gets

 **Supot:** i mean, kita mo naman pwet niya diba

 **Supot:** need ko pa ba isend pic uli firto

 **Jakolero:** bakit mo tinitignan pwet niya >:(

 **Supot:** dito*

 **Jakolero:** HMP

 **Burikat:** good eve nakausap ko na ang trusted source aka my bub

 **Supot:** BUB HKDJSKD

 **Burikat:** ULOL

 **Burikat:** dami nagkakagusto kay kyungsoo in and out of ateneo

 **Burikat:** at si jongin pa talaga ang nagustuhan niya ha hahahahaha

 **Jakolero:** HMP

 **Supot:** HAHAHAHAHAHAH

 **Burikat:** pero sabi ni chanyeol mga ganyan daw talaga tipuhan ni kyungsoo

 **Jakolero:** :”>

 **Burikat:** anyway tapos sabi magaling din daw si kyungsoo hihi

 **Jakolero:** 3.4 gwa niya 4.0 daw pinakamataas

 **Jakolero:** magaling siya

 **Supot:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA

 **Burikat:** sure, jongin

 **Supot:** CUTIE HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA

 **Burikat:** matutulog na ako nasstress ako kay jongin

Hindi na sumagot si Baekhyun sa chat pero kita naman niya na online pa ito, pati si Sehun hindi na rin nagrereply pero patuloy ang pagtag kay Jongin sa comments section ng mga meme pages.

Matutulog na sana siya kaya lang nagulat siya dahil sa isang notification na may nagmessage sa kanya.

 **Kyungsoo Do:** hey

 **Kyungsoo Do:** it’s me haha

 **Kyungsoo Do:** i had so much fun today, sana ikaw rin. hopefully not the last time? see you around, jongin.

 **Kyungsoo Do:** good night, jongin. ;-)

At parang bulateng inasinan si Jongin sa kama. May pag-squeak pang naganap mula sa pagkakayugyog ng kama niya. Bago niya makalimutang sumagot ay magrereply na sana siya. Kaya lang, natagalan siya dahil hindi niya alam ang isasagot. Nakita niya ang tatlong dots na nagsisignal na nagttype ulit si Kyungsoo.

Sa sobrang panic ni Jongin ay napindot niya ang like button. Hindi lang basta pindot dahil malaki-laki ang like button.

 **Kyungsoo Do:** heyyy you’re online!

 **Kyungsoo Do:** haha like lang?

 **Kyungsoo Do:** does that mean you like me?

 **Kyungsoo Do:** i like you too, I guess

 **Jongin Kim:** SORRY NAPINDOT

 **Jongin Kim:** sorry napindot*

 **Jongin Kim:** you guess lang

Bago pa niya mapagalitan ang sarili dahil wala na nga siyang brain to mouth filter, wala rin pala talaga siyang brain to fingers filter. Anong “you guess lang” ang pinagsasasabi niya, at bakit hindi niya napigilan ang sarili sa pagtatype.

Hindi rin naman nagtagal ay sumagot naman si Kyungsoo at halos maging real life bulate na si Jongin in all his nakapambahay glory.

 **Kyungsoo Do:** i like you too

 **Jongin Kim:** hndni ko nman sinani

 **Jongin Kim:** hindi ko naman sinabi*

 **Kyungsoo Do:** wish I could see u rn

 **Kyungsoo Do:** i bet nagpapanic ka na naman

 **Kyungsoo Do:** cute!

 **Jongin Kim:** tama bang

 **Jongin Kim:** paglaruan mo ang feelings ko

 **Kyungsoo Do:** serious ako, jongin.

 **Kyungsoo Do:** i like you.

 **Jongin Kim:** JSHHDK ANO

 **Kyungsoo Do:** i like you.

 **Jongin Kim:** KUYA KYUNGSOO

 **Kyungsoo Do:** i don’t usually do this online mas maganda sana face to face

 **Kyungsoo Do:** kuya? lol

 **Kyungsoo Do:** see you tomorrow, jongin.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Noong sinabi ni Kyungsoo ang “see you tomorrow, Jongin” ay hindi siya nagbibiro. From “see you around” to “see you tomorrow” ay napakabilis ng transition. Kung nakatulog siguro si Jongin nang maaga ay baka hindi ganito.

Habang pababa ng hagdan ay amoy na amoy ni Jongin ang luto ng lola niya, almusal palang amoy pang-tanghalian na.

Sa awa ng someone from up there, buti nalang ang routine ni Jongin sa umaga ay maligo at mag-ayos nab ago mag-almusal dahil hindi niya inaasahan ang ibig sabihin ng “see you tomorrow” ay literal na see you tomorrow at pupuntahan kita kung nasaan ka man.

“Good morning, bunso.” Ang bati ng lola niya habang nag-aayos sa hapag. “Kain na kayo, ‘nak.”

Hindi pinansin ni Jongin ang “kayo” na sinabi ng lola niya pero halos magkamali siya ng apak sa last few steps ng hagdan nila dahil nasa sala nila, all in his atenean outfit na nagustuhan ni Jongin, ay si Kyungsoo.

Nakatanggal pa ang cap, kitang-kita ni Jongin ang ulo ni Kyungsoo. Yung isa kaya when makikita ni Jongin?

“Hi,” bati ni Kyungsoo, tumayo siya at ngumiti, “Good morning.”

Tinignan niya si Kyungsoo na para bang nagsasabi na, “ _Anong ginagagawa mo dito? At bakit alam mong ganito oras ng pasok ko?”_

“Nakita ko yan sa labas kanina, aba’y nakaharang ang sasakyan sa labas. Pinapasok ko na ang sasakyan sa garahe natin,” ang sabi ni Lola niya, “Oh, kain na.”

Nang ayain niya si Kyungsoo sa hapag ay bumulong siya, “Bakit…?”

“I asked Chanyeol to ask Baekhyun for your sched. Sorry,” he says, “Ayaw mo ba?”

“Wala naman akong sinabi.”

“Surprise.” Bulong ni Kyungsoo.

Natatawa-tawa si Jongin. If it were a different person syempre baka nagpa-blotter na si Jongin. Pero syempre, thirsty si Jongin for affection as a Capricorn at baka ganun din si Kyungsoo as a Capricorn kaya bakit naman palalampasin pa ni Jongin at magiinarte.

Hindi alam ni Jongin kung may nagawa ba siyang maganda sa past life niya para i-bless siya ng ganito ng kung sino man, dahil minsan na nga lang siyang magkagusto sa isang tao ay sinwerte naman siya. Parang binigyan si Jongin ng isang basong tubig after niyang maglakad sa pagka-init na init na desert.

By tubig he means Kyungsoo.

Thirsty siya.

Gets.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hindi naman awkward ang first meal nila kasama ang lola ni Jongin. Sa katunayan, mukhang nag-enjoy ang lola niya sa company ni Kyungsoo dahil panay ang tawa neto at panay ang kwento tungkol kay Jongin.

Pero awkward ang car ride papasok, nang una ay magtatawag pa ng tricycle si Jongin kung saan naman naguluhan si Kyungsoo. Nang magkasundo na ihahatid niya si Jongin papasok ay umalis ang nakasimangot na tricycle driver dahil nabawasan siya ng pasahero.

Tahimik ang biyahe, hindi nakakatulong ang medyo mabigat na traffic sa umagang-umaga. Nang magkasabay silang magsalita ay nagbigayan pa silang dalawa kaya ang ending ay walang nagsalita in the end.

Sa huli, nakarating sila nang building ni Jongin nang wala ginawa kundi puro small talk. Hindi rin naman nila masisisi ang isa’t-isa, para bang all too sudden ang nangyari. He likes Kyungsoo, apparently Kyungsoo likes him back.

_What now?_

Bago siya bumababa ng sasakyan ni Kyungsoo, yung sasakyan na nagsusumigaw ng _“Mayaman ako!!!”_ ay si Kyungsoo mismo ang nagtanggal ng seatbelt niya. Humarap siya kay Jongin para sabihing, “Good luck sa exam mo, Jongin.” At isang napakawarm na genuine smile ang binigay niya kay Jongin. Sinuklian naman ni Jongin ng ngiti at sinabing, “Thanks, Soo.”

The unexpected nickname caught Kyungsoo off guard pero syempre, may exam pa si Jongin at nagpigil nalang siya ng sarili. Pinanood ni Jongin ang pag-alis ng sasakyan ni Kyungsoo.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

At syempre, maning-mani na naman ang exam kay Jongin. EZ.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dumaan ang mga nalalabing araw ng sem na para bang dumaang hangin lang. Katatapos lang ng finals week nila Jongin at maghihintay nalang siya ng grades na iuupload sa CRS. Isang malaking tinik ang nabunot sa dibdib ni Jongin dahil sa wakas, magbabakasyon na. Pero syempre, mixed emotions dahil bakasyon means less Kyungsoo.

Madalas silang magkita ni Kyungsoo. Minsan kasama ang barkada nila, pero madalas ay silang dalawa lang kaya naman madalas din siyang tugksuhin ni Sehun at Baekhyun sa chat.

Kung pag-uusapan ang estado ng “relasyon” nila ni Kyungsoo. Wala namang sipa o spice, kumbaga after nilang magsabihan na gusto nila ang isa’t-isa, wala nang sumunod. Kung tutuusin implied lang ang kay Jongin at si Kyungsoo lang talaga ang nagsabi na gusto niya si Jongin.

Nag-uusap sila gabi-gabi, kahit na gabi-gabi rin siyang hinahatid ni Kyungsoo. At kahit hindi aminin ni Jongin, hitting two birds with one stone siya, he gets to spend time with Kyungsoo AND nakakatipid pa siya dahil hindi na siya namamasahe pauwi.

Nagkaron na rin pala sila ng groupchat dahil palagi naman silang magkakasama, isang groupchat kung saan palaging nagsesend ng pakyu emoji si Sehun dahil siya lang ang single sa GC at hinding-hindi siya patatahimikin ni Baekhyun dahil don.

Sa GC rin nila nalaman na every sem nagpapa-inom ang barkada ni Kyungsoo kung saan nag- _Yes, sama kami!_ Agad si Baekhyun. Hindi naabisuhan ang friendgroup ni Jongin na may representative sila in the form of Baekhyun Byun. Pero hindi naman sila magrereklamo dahil libreng inom.

Hindi naman umiinom si Jongin. Pero dahil nandun si Kyungsoo, siyempre sasama siya.

Kaya’t heto sila ngayon, sa kalagitnaan ng kaguluhan ng mga tao, ambient lighting courtesy of Park’s Residences and Lo-Fi music na naddrown sa kanya-kanyang conversation ng mga tao.

Mukhang OP si Jongin dahil bilang social butterflies ang mga kaibigan niya at sanay ang mga ito sa parties, nakahanap agad sila ng pagkaka-abalahan, si Baekhyun ay kasama ni Chanyeol, pinapakilala sa mga kaibigan neto, at si Sehun namang busy na sa drinks na nakalatag.

Si Jongin, nakaupo sa isang bar stool sa may breakfast table nila Chanyeol. _Malaki ang bahay nila,_ ang nasa isip ni Jongin, _siguro kailangan pa nilang mag-text sa isa’t-isa para magkausap_. Sa laki ng bahay ay parang hindi sila magkikita-kita. Hawak-hawak niya sa isang kamay ay ang beer bottle na hindi bawas dahil iniabot ito ni Chanyeol sa kanya at hindi naman siya makatanggi.

Inamoy-amoy muna niya ang bote bago sinubukang mag-sip ng kaunting beer. Hindi niya mapigilan ang mukha niya dahil sa lasa.

Hindi man niya aminin ay malungkot siya dahil wala si Kyungsoo. Pinakilala na rin siya ni Chanyeol sa mga kaibigan neto na imbitado, pero wala si Kyungsoo. Kaya siya pumunta ay para kay Kyungsoo pero mukhang uuwi nalang siya dahil una, hindi talaga siya umiinom at pangalawa, wala si Kyungsoo. What is the point.

“Ano iniisip mo d’yan, cutie?” Isang boses mula sa kaliwa niya ang nagsalita. Muntik nang mabitawan ni Jongin ang boteng hawak-hawak niya at agad namang nasalo ito ng nagsalita.

“Oh, easy. Hindi ka naman nagcocoffee pero ang nerbyoso mo.” Ang sabi neto, halos mamula si Jongin dahil kilalang-kilala niya ang boses na ito.

“Sorry,” ang sabi niya, “Nagulat lang, may iniisip lang.”

“Thinking about… me?” pagbibiro neto.

“Kyungsoo naman, eh.” Ang sabi neto, masyadong malapit si Kyungsoo dahil nilapag neto ang bote sa bar, hindi na umiwas si Jongin at talagang nilanghap pa ang amoy ni Kyungsoo, amoy baby pero amoy lalaki.

“Saw you taking a sip of your beer,” ang panimula ni Kyungsoo na ngayo’y nakaupo na rin sa isa pang bar stool sa tabi ni Jongin, “Cute mo. But don’t drink beer, baka lumaki ‘to.”

Nagulat si Jongin ng biglang tusukin ni Kyungsoo ang tiyan niya. Wala siyang tummy fat kaya nagulat si Kyungsoo, in which from just poking ay hinawakan niya na ang tiyan ni Jongin.

“Wow, toned.” He smirks, “You work out?”

“Uhm, hindi. Part ako dati ng Street.” Ang sabi ni Jongin, “Hindi na ako kasama magcompete, busy na kasi.”

“Wow,” Kyungsoo says, “May hindi pa pala ako alam about you. Who knew may dancer pala behind those glasses. Sobrang lucky ko naman yata. Wait lang, ah.”

Bago pa tumango si Jongin ay lumapit si Kyungsoo sa drinks at kumuha ng dalawang baso, natagalan dahil bawat lakad niya ay meron siyang kaibigang nakakasalubong.

“Sorry, everyone kept on congratulating me for some reason. Baka may kinalat na namang maling information si Chanyeol.” Ang sabi ni Kyungsoo bago magsettle sa tabi ulit ni Jongin, this time mas malapit na ang mga upuan nila, “Heto, mixed drink lang ‘yan. Tastes a lot better than beer.”

Tinikman ni Jongin ang fruity drink na binigay sa kanya ni Kyungsoo. And before they knew it, habang palalim ng palalim ang gabi ay palalim din ng palalim ang usapan nila.

Palalim ng palalim din ang feelings ni Jongin for Kyungsoo.

Hindi niya alam kung dahil sa dami nang nainom niya na binibigay sa kanya ni Kyungsoo ay tipsy na siya. Sobrang low tol talaga ni Jongin.

“Already?” ang sabi ni Kyungsoo habang inaaalayan si Jongin. “Wanna get some fresh air?”

Tumango lang si Jongin.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Mula sa terrace ng second floor nila Chanyeol ay rinig na rinig parin ang music at ingay ng mga tao. Buti nalang talaga at out of town ang parents ni Chanyeol dahil sobrang daming nagkalat na pinag-inuman ang nasa lapag.

Naka-lean ang dalawa sa balkonahe, isang bote ng malamig na tubig ang hawak-hawak ni Jongin, at isang glass naman ng rum ang nakay Kyungsoo.

“Sorry,” ang bulong ni Jongin, “Pwede ka nang bumaba para makiparty, medyo alagain lang ako pag may tama. Pero okay na ako, hindi na ako nahihilo.”

Tumawa si Kyungsoo at binunggo ang balikat ni Jongin, “Bakit ako bababa, I like it here. With you.”

“Ako rin,” ang sabi ni Jongin, mas matapang na siya dahil siguro sa alak na nainom kanina. “Gusto ko rin dito. Kasama ka. Dito ka lang.”

Natigilan si Kyungsoo pero napangiti sa narinig, hindi inaasahan ni Kyungsoo ang lantarang confession lalo na sa lasing na Jongin. “You surprise me everytime, Jongin. Tapos bukas you’ll probably forget about this and we’ll go back to just texting and calling.”

“Hindi,” sabi ni Jongin, “Gusto ko ito. Gusto kita. Hindi ako lasing.”

“Sure, Jongin. That’s exactly what a drunk person would say.” He laughs pero natigilan si Kyungsoo nang biglang umakbay sa kanya si Jongin, nakasandal pa ang ulo neto sa kanya. “You wanna sit down?” May pag-aalala sa boses ni Kyungsoo.

“Ayaw,” ang sabi ni Jongin, “Hindi nga ako lasing.”

“Let’s sit down, Jongin. Pasok na tay—“

Bago pa man matapos ni Kyungsoo ang sasabihin ay bigla niyang ninakawan ng halik si Kyungsoo. Mabilis at halos dampi lang, hindi pa man nagsisink in kay Kyungsoo ang halik ay lumayo na ang mukha ni Jongin.

Hindi naman nagpatalo si Kyungsoo dahil hinila niya pabalik ang mukha ni Jongin by grabbing his neck. Ini-angulo ni Kyungsoo ang ulo para mahalikan si Jongin nang mas maayos. He smiles during the kiss, dahil hindi niya inexpect. Magaling si Jongin. When did he learn all this?

It was all tongue and laway.

Hindi rin napansin nila Kyungsoo na nakatingala na sa kanila ang mga tao at may humihiyaw pa na nagchecheer.

Kyungsoo laughs and holds Jongin’s face sa dalawang kamay, “Wow,” lang ang nasabi ni Kyungsoo.

Lumingon si Kyungsoo sa baba kung saan nakita niya si Chanyeol na nakaturo, beer in one hand at sumisigaw ng “Yun oh!” at ang mga taong naghihiyawan para kantyawan si Kyungsoo. Lalo na si Baekhyun na nagvivideo habang inaakbayan ni Chanyeol, halatang tuwang-tuwa at proud kay Jongin.

Tumatawa-tawa lang si Kyungsoo at binad finger si Chanyeol and his friends. He grabs Jongin’s hand, si Jongin na nabitin sa paghahalikan nila. Nang makarating sila sa loob ay isinandal siya ni Jongin sa pader, hindi inaasahan ni Kyungsoo ang side na ito ni Jongin.

Mas lalong hindi rin alam ni Jongin na may side siyang ganito. Mukhang kay Kyungsoo lang ito at si Kyungsoo lang ang may kakayahan para palabasin ang side ni Jongin na ganito. Matapang, mapusok. Pero mapipigilan niya ba ang sarili niya? After siyang halikan ni Kyungsoo. Isang innocent na peck lang naman ang gusto niya. Pero mukhang may ibang plano si Kyungsoo.

“Bakit, Kyungsoo?” ang sabi niya habang nakasandal ang forearms sa pader at hawak-hawak naman ang beywang ni Kyungsoo sa isa, “Bakit mo ginawa yun?”

“Did what?” Ang mapusok na tanong ni Kyungsoo tinanggal niya ang salamin ni Jongin, ibinulsa niya ito bago sabihin ang, “This?”

Hinawakan na naman siya ni Kyungsoo, this time, dalawang palad na ang nakahawak sa pisngi niya para mahalikan siya. This time, hindi hurried ang halik. It was soft, slow, and feels too surreal. Lumipat ang mga kamay ni Jongin papunta sa katawan ni Kyungsoo, sa likod, sa braso neto, sa beywang, sa puwitan.

Ipinasok ni Jongin ang kamay niya mula sa waistband ng cotton sweat shorts ni Kyungsoo. Naka-shorts na naman si Kyungsoo, as usual. Maiksi at pinapakita talaga ang mga hita neto. Hitang dapat si Jongin lang ang nakakakita, nakakahawak, at nakakatikim. Hinawakan niya ang isang pisngi ng pwet ni Kyungsoo, mainit, balat sa balat. Minasa-masahe niya ito.

Isang ungol ang binitawan ni Kyungsoo bago humiwalay sa labi ni Jongin. Sinandal niya ang ulo sa balikat ni Jongin, “Stop,” ang sabi ni Kyungsoo, “You’ll probably regret this, no? Bukas.”

“Hindi.” Ang sabi ni Jongin, “Gusto ko ito. Gusto kita. Mula nung una kitang makita sa coffee shop. Hindi ako mahilig sa kape at kuripot ako. Pero mula nung una kitang makita, umasa akong babalik ka ulit. Tumambay ako paulit-ulit, nalagasan ng pera, umikot ang sikmura sa iba’t-ibang drink na sinubukan ko, bago tayo naging magkakilala.”

Natawa si Kyungsoo, nakasandal parin sa balikat ni Jongin.

“Tapos, nagulat ako, bigla mo nalang ako kinausap dahil wala kang maupuan. Tapos nahuli mo akong pinipicturean ka, buti nalang hindi mo ko iniwasan. Sorry nga pala dun. Tapos nung malaman kong maliit ang mundo dahil boyfriend ng bestfriend ko ang bestfriend mo.”

“Ang daming _tapos_ ,” ang sabi ni Kyungsoo. Lumipat na ang mga kamay niya paikot sa beywang ni Jongin. “And then what?”

“Tapos kinilala mo ako, kahit na sobrang awkward ko around you. Tipong nagkakandamali-mali ako, sobrang conscious kasi ako kapag nasa paligid ka. Ngayon lang ako ulit nakaramdam ng ganito… ang main-love?”

Tumingala si Kyungsoo, at dahil malapit ang mukha niya ay aninag parin siya ni Jongin. “This is new.”

“Hmm?”

“I’ve never received a confession like this,” ang sabi niya, “Declaring your love for me… while your hand is on my ass. This is new.”

Biglang tinanggal ni Jongin ang kamay at tumawa si Kyungsoo. “I should be grateful. Isang Kim Jongin ang may gusto sa akin? Confessing while groping me.”

Nahihiya si Jongin at pinili nalang na yakapin si Kyungsoo nang mahigpit. “Ang gusto ko lang sabihin ay gusto kita. Gustong-gusto. Mahal na nga yata kita.

“Di ka sure?” May halong pang-aasar sa boses ni Kyungsoo, “Ako, I’m sure. I’ve been showing it din for a few months na. Ikaw di mo pinapansin eh. I always tell you I like you.”

“Akala ko kasi sobrang bait mo lang talaga.”

“Jongin, everyday kitang hinahatid sundo. Gabi-gabi kung lumabas. And I was just being nice? Jongin,  
I like you. I show it and I tell you everyday na gusto kita.”

“Alam ko.” Ang sabi ni Jongin, “Alam ko na ngayon. Malinaw na malinaw na. I love you, too.”

“Jongin, I said I like you lang. I love you ka d’yan?”

“Dun din naman tayo pupunta.”

“Wow,” Kyungsoo says at nagjoke pa siya, “He’s so confident. Where’s my shy Jongin? How many personalities do you have?  Bigla ka nalang naging soft and shy Jongin, now we have confident Jongin. Kanina lang you looked like you’d fuck me right here sa hallway.”

“Ikaw kasi eh,” paninisi ni Jongin.

“I love you, Jongin.” biglang sabi ni Kyungsoo, “I know it’s crazy. Sobrang bilis. I love you too, Jongin.”

“Sana nakikita kita ng mas malinaw ngayon,” biglang sabi ni Jongin.

Natawa si Kyungsoo at hinalikan lang ulit si Jongin. Their first kiss was sweet and it almost tasted like the fruity mixed alcoholic drink na iniinom nila kanina. Their second kiss tasted a whole lot better pero mas masarap ang pangatlong halik kung saan mas malinaw na ang nararamdaman nila sa isa’t isa.

Bumalik na naman ang mga kamay ni Jongin sa katawan ni Kyungsoo, this time, mas mapangahas. Parehong kamay na ni Jongin ang nakapasok sa loob ng sweat shorts ni Kyungsoo.

Hindi rin naman nagpatalo si Kyungsoo, sa kalagitnaan ng halik ay hinawakan niya ang harapan ni Jongin. Nagulat si Jongin kaya napa-ungol siya sa bibig ni Kyungsoo, napangiti naman ang isa at itinuloy lang ang paghimas at paghawak sa kanya. Pero mas nagulat si Kyungsoo dahil ang laki.

Ng pagmamahal niya kay Jongin.

At malaki si Jongin.

“Jongin,” bulong ni Kyungsoo against Jongin’s lips, lumipat ang mga labi ni Kyungsoo papunta sa leeg ni Jongin. Patuloy parin ang hagod ni Jongin sa pwet ni Kyungsoo. “Jongin, can I?”

“ _Can you,_ ano?” Ang tanong ni Jongin.

“Can I be your boyfriend?” Ang bulong ni Kyungsoo, “Also, can I suck your dick?”

Natawa si Jongin, “Okay. Pero hindi pa ako nakakaranas non… Boyfriend at dick-sucking.”

“Okay.” Ang sabi ni Kyungsoo, hindi mapigilan ang ngiti. Pero mas hindi niya napigilan ang sarili dahil lumuhod siya agad-agad, unang araw ng pagiging magkasintahan. Kagat-kagat ang labi ay excited niyang binaba ang sweatpants ni Jongin.

Hindi inexpect ni Jongin na ang ibig sabihin ni Kyungsoo ay ngayon mismo. Dito.

Kaya nagpapanic na siya… _ng konti._ _NANI._

Hinimas-himas ni Kyungsoo ang bukol sa harap niya, all in its clothed glory. “Oh my _god_ , Jongin.”

“Hmm?”

“You’re big.” Kyungsoo says, he feels out of breath. Halos makalimutan nilang dalawa na nasa kalagitnaan sila ng madlim na hallway at ang tanging ilaw lang ay ang ilaw mula sa buwan at ilaw mula sa ibaba sa party na nagaganap.

“Kyungsoo, tayo ka na dyan, baka mahuli tayo.”

“So?” He says as he pulls Jongin’s underwear down. Agad na bumulaga sa kanya ang tinatagong alaga ni Jongin. “Fuck, ang laki-laki mo talaga. You’ve probably heard rumors, na I’m always thirsty, or what not, na I have the best lips, lips made for sucking.”

“I don’t do this to everyone. Pero kumalat siya for some reason.” Kyungsoo says, “But believe me when I say na hindi lahat niluluhuran ko.”

“Kyungsoo, dali, wag dit—“ Hindi na natapos ni Jongin ang sasabihin dahil agad na hinawakan ni Kyungsoo ang dick niya, hindi niya napigilan ang isang malakas na ungol. Napangiti si Kyungsoo at habang high pa si Jongin from the first touch ay agad niyang sinubo ito.

“Tangina,” bulong ni Jongin, tumingin siya pailalim, tinignan si Kyungsoo at kung paano niya kainin ng buong-buo si Jongin, “Soo, _putangina!”_

Naghum lang si Kyungsoo at parang nakuryente si Jongin at napahawak siya sa ulo ni Kyungsoo. Agad na humiwalay ang bibig ni Kyungsoo sa tite niya, tumawa si Kyungsoo bago muling isinubo ang ulo ni Jongin sa ibaba at paglaruan ito gamit ang dila niya.

Hindi na nakapagpigil si Jongin at dalawang kamay na ang nakahawak sa ulo ni Kyungsoo, gina-guide ito sa pace na gusto niya and before he’s aware ay nagreresonate na sa pandinig niya ang tunog ng dick niya na paulit-ulit na labas-masok sa bibig ng boyfriend niya.

The same mouth na humalik sa kanya, the same mouth na nagsabi ng _I love you, Jongin._

Binitawan niya si Kyungsoo at hinawakan ang pisngi neto.

“Gusto mo yan, diba?” Hindi na napigilan ni Jongin ang sarili, “Gusto mong may umakyat dito at makita ka.”

Sumagot si Kyungsoo by sucking harder and Jongin swears he’s seeing stars. Pero hindi niya alam yon dahil first time niyang makareceive ng head.

“Sinasadya mong mag-shorts, maiksing-maiksi. Lalo na kapag tayong dalawa lang, akala mo ba madali magpigil, Kyungsoo? Gabi-gabi ko rin halos paglaruan ang sarili ko habang iniisip kita.”

“Gusto mong may umakyat para makita nila kung gaano kagaling yang bibig mo, gusto mong makita nilang nababaliw ka para dito, diba, Kyungsoo? Para makita nilang yang bibig na yan ay ginawa para chumupa. Tama ba, Soo?” He says, pero hindi niya na napigilan dahil biglang isinubo siya ni Kyungsoo ng buong-buo.

Hindi rin nagtagal ay nilabasan siya, sa loob ng bibig ni Kyungsoo.

“Fuck,” Kyungsoo says, nilunok niya ang nilabas ni Jongin, “Now we have Dirty Talker Jongin, too?”

Tumayo siya sa pagkakaluhod at sumandal kay Jongin. “Ilang Jongin pa kaya ang kaya kong palabasin?” He jokes.

“Hindi ko rin alam kung saan galing yon…” bumulong si Jongin.

Mula sa pagkakasandal at yakap niya ay naramdaman ni Jongin na matigas din si Kyungsoo. “Soo, ikaw din—“

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo at hinalikan si Jongin sa pisngi, “No need, I can finish myself sa CR. Don’t worry.”

“No, hindi.” Ang pagpipigil ni Jongin, “I— Gusto ko. Subukan. Gusto ko…”

“Okay.”

“Okay.” Jongin smiles.

“Pero hindi na dito, that was some risky head. As much as I liked the excitement, baka makita na talaga tayo sa CCTV nila Chanyeol.”

“May CCTV sila?!” Gulat na gulat si Jongin at biglang napa-lingon sa paligid.

“Relax, hindi tayo kita.” At least that’s what Kyungsoo believes.

Magkatitigan lang silang dalawa, parehong may mapusok na ngiti, “CR?”

“Okay.” Ngumiti nang mas malaki si Jongin.

“Okay.” Ang sagot ni Kyungsoo, “Let’s see how many _Jongins_ ang mapapalabas ko tonight.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Today at 8:34 am

Chanyeol Park sent a video.

 **Chanyeol:** OOOOHHHHH MY GOOOOOOOD

 **Chanyeol:** DUUUUUUUUUUUUUDE

 **Chanyeol:** WHAT THE FUUUUUUUUUUCK

 **Sehun:** ???

 **Sehun:**  NU BA YAN

 **Sehun:** ang aga-aga, wala ba kayong mga hangover

 **Chanyeol:** WATCH THE VID I SNET MGA AROUND 3:12

 **Chanyeol:**  BASTA

 **Chanyeol:** GAG O PAR EE E

Today at 8:40 am

 **Baekhyun:** OH MYGDGOODOODODODO HHDKSKS

 **Baekhyun:** AS IF HINDI PA SAPAT YUNG MOMOL VID NILA FROM THE TERRACE

 **Baekhyun:** UNDER THE MOONLIGHT

 **Baekhyun:** NASAAN SLA GNAYON !!!!!!!! ANG KIRE

 **Sehun:** kaya pala biglang nawala ih

 **Sehun:** puta ang bababoy

 **Sehun:** paano ba mag-leave group

Baekhyun Byun changed Kyungsoo Do’s nickname to Mapusok 1

Baekhyun Byun changed Jongin Kim’s nickname to Mapusok 2

 **Sehun:** congrats jongin my man my dude binata na siya huhu

 **Sehun:** finally some action HUHU

 **Chanyeol:** buti nalang I reviewed the clips before my parents went home puta

 **Baekhyun:** @Jongin Kim @Kyungsoo Do GISING-GISING MGA HAYOK

 **Baekhyun:**  AS CAPRICORNS YES???

 **Sehun:** kaya pala biglang nawala nagkainan sila ih

 **Chanyeol:** bet that was some good head

 **Baekhyun** : excuse me, bub?

 **Chanyeol:** I know you give the best head, bubby  <3

 **Sehun:** yuck putangina

 **Sehun:**  ramdam kong single na single ako feeling ko naapakan pagkatao ko when WILL I EVER

 **Sehun:** let me heal my heart my mind cleanse my eyes my heart my soul

 **Sehun:** detox

 **Sehun:** btw sesave ko nga pala yung mga vid pang blackmail

 **Sehun:** bye

Oh Sehun left the group

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You made it through! Congrats! And sorry kasi I felt like super rushed yung ending HELLO from fluff biglang smut siya ih 0-100 real quick ih gudbye tnx 4 reading!!! (also this was unbeta-ed so forgive me if may mistakes here and there)


End file.
